Dibs
by JularaVon
Summary: Penelope drags the BAU team to her favorite bar to see her childhood friend perform now that she has moved to town. When Spencer and Alora meet they can't seem to help the pull that keeps bringing them together. Will they get their happiness or is darkness behind the horizon. (Spencer Reid/OC) Not a songfic. AU
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Alora

**Dibs**

 **Chapter 1 Meeting Alora**

 **Penelope's Favorite Bar in Quantico**

Penelope convinced the BAU team to attend a show at one of her favorite bars. Her friend was performing after moving to the D.C. area and it was the first time she'd see her in almost twenty years. They'd both been goths at the time and she was sure Alora would be surprised at Penelope's "new look." She was looking forward to hearing some familiar songs since she was focusing on popular cover songs tonight.

They entered the bar and Penelope asked the bouncer where the reserved table for Garcia was. He motioned towards a table just off to the right of the front of the stage with a small placard in the center. They made their way to their seats to set their jackets on the back of their seats before making it over to the bar to order. The place wasn't first class, but it was comfortable. Spencer waited for the line to shorten before ordering a soda.

"You and I will probably be the only ones that are sober by the end of the night," a cheerful feminine voice said from behind him.

He turned to see a woman with golden blonde hair pulling back into two his ponytails that came from the back of her head. She had plum colored lipstick on her smiling lips. Spencer gulped as his eyes widened. She was as tall as him with her 3 inch heels on. Spencer tried not to stare at the tight dark green tank top she wore above dark blue, torn, denim shorts that stopped 4 inches above her knees.

"I don't really drink," he mumbled as he gripped his messenger bag strap.

She leaned forward and looked to each side before looking back at him and whispering, "I don't drink at all so your secret is safe with me."

He smiled softly before blushing at her closeness.

"Well it's nice to meet someone with similar tastes," she winked at him before offering him her hand to shake.

He fiddled with the bag strap some more, "Did you know with the percentage of people who don't wash their hands it's actually safer to kiss than to shake hands?"

She lowered her hand and smirked widely. She leaned forward and kissed him on his right cheek before leaning back to see the perplexed look on his face.

"I take it that pickup line doesn't usually work?" She asked tilting her head.

"It's a true statistic. I can site the source if you'd like," he said looking at his shoes.

Her smirk turned into a gentle smile as she paused a moment in thought. She took a small card out of her back pocket and tucked it in his sweater vest pocket.

"I'd be interested in that source," she said before turning back into the crowd as the owner of the bar tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

Spencer tilted his head and frowned in confusion. After all, that statistic had never gotten him THAT response. He grabbed his unopened soda and made his way back to the table. Derek was the first to notice Spencer was focusing on a small business card and texting the number the name and date of some newspaper article. He shook his head before looking closer at his cheek.

"Where did you disappear to?" he asked.

Spencer looked at him confused as the whole group looked at him and saw purple lips on his right cheek, "What? All I did was go to the bar to get a soda."

Derek smirked as Dave smiled and leaned forward with a glimmer in his eye, "And who caught our genius's eye enough to get a kiss?"

Spencer's eyes widened a bit as he reached for his cheek and blushed a bit, "It wasn't like that at all."

"So what was it like?" Derek asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Spencer explained what happened as the crowd started to quiet and the band took the stage. Soon all of them were smiling.

"Reid she was flirting with you," J.J. said, "Not only did you get a kiss, but her number as well."

"I don't think she was flirting with me," he mumbled unsure, "Was she?"

The singer came on stage just as the drums started a rhythm. Spencer looked up and grinned to see the woman from before at the microphone.

"That's her," Spencer said quietly.

"Alora gave you her number?" Penelope asked surprised, "Reid she was SO flirting with you. She doesn't give her number to anyone."

Spencer smiled softly as he looked back up to Alora. She grinned widely when she found Spencer at her friend's table.

"Hope everyone is ready to have fun tonight! I've had a few awesome requests for tonight and apparently a group in the back corner has seen some YouTube videos of me and are fans. Thanks for coming!" she said as she waved to the back table.

"Let's not forget my friend Penelope down here in front. If it wasn't for her boisterous support I would not be standing before you now."

Lots of clapping and hollering was heard as Penelope stood and bowed slightly with a smirk and sitting down again bumping into Aaron slightly. Alora motioned to the drummer who started a beat on the drum as she stomped one foot in sync and held the microphone with both hands. She started singing _Set It All Free_ by Scarlett Johansson from her current favorite movie SING.

Spencer couldn't take his eyes off her as she tapped the beat and swung her hips lightly.

As the music died down, the clapping and cheering roared through the full bar. Alora winked at Spencer and Derek nudged him in the ribs gently as he clapped.

"Your girl got talent," Derek said before whistling loudly.

"Yes she does," Penelope said proudly as she batted her lashes at Spencer, "Tho the rate she's making eyes at Boy Wonder here she might just be his girl soon."

A few chuckles went around the table as Spencer shook his head at their antics. Even Aaron had cracked a smile. A new beat started, quieting the bar again.

Alora started singing _XO_ by Kelsea Ballerini as she stomped around the stage in beat with the music.

Once again the cheering and clapping made the place unbearably loud for a few moments as Alora smiled and nodded to the table in the back. The BAU team assumed one of the girls at the table had requested the song as they were standing around it and looked like they had been dancing. They looked back to the stage to see Alora smirk as she looked at Penelope. She started singing _Bulletproof_ by La Roux.

Penelope grinned widely as one of her favorite songs finished before Alora talked quickly with the band to agree on the next few songs. She turned back around and let one hand drop from the microphone as she thumped the cymbal's beat on her thigh.

Criminal by Fiona Apple was soon being sung in a husky voice as Alora strutted a bit. When the song finished she turned back to the table where the BAU team sat. She grinned as the music started and she tilted her head at Spencer. She started singing Dibs by Kelsea Ballerini. She motioned her arm as she sang. As she got to the chorus she smirked at him.

 _If you got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take (hey)_

She put her hand on her heart.

 _If you got a heart that ain't afraid of love ain't afraid to break (hey)_

 _If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat_

 _Well I'm just saying, I ain't got nowhere to be_

 _So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give_

 _Yeah_

 _I'm calling dibs_

She didn't take her eyes off Spencer as she continued to sing. Soon she tapped her cheek and smirked at Spencer who blushed at the next line.

 _And get my lipstick on your right cheek_

 _'Cause boy I've got to mark it_

 _Oooh_

 _So they can all back off_

 _Yeah_

 _'Cause I know what I want_

She started waving her free hand with the music by her side. She closed her eyes for a moment as her voice got louder and more intense.

 _I'm calling dibs on your lips, on your kiss on your time, boy_

 _I'm just trynna make you mine, boy_

 _Ooooh_

 _Dibs_ She sang out as her eyes popped open and she pointed towards Spencer making Derek slap him on the back and Rossi toss his head back in a full belly laugh.

"Still think she wasn't flirting?" Penelope said smiling so wide it was starting to make her look a little creepy.

Spencer rolled his eyes and looked back up to Alora. She sang for another two and a half hours before the next band was introduced and she was done for the night. She grabbed a lemonade from the bar and made her way to their table. She was stopped a few times by fans new and old, but the smile never left her face. When she finally reached their table, she plopped down into the only spot she deemed available… Spencer's lap. His eyes bugged out as his hands went to her hips to help her get comfortable. He spread his legs enough for her to sit on the chair with him behind her. She grinned sheepishly up at him.

"Please tell me you're single and I didn't just make a fool of myself," she whispered.

Derek overheard and cracked a large toothy grin.

"No," Spencer said smiling softly, "I'm not in a romantic relationship with anyone."

Alora smiled widely as she leaned her head back on his shoulder and Spencer tentatively wrapped his arms around her. Derek chuckled as Penelope awed.

"Oh and for the record I am one of the 67% of those who DO wash their hands," Alora said as she watched the next singer.

"You read the article already?" Spencer asked.

"I can read 12,000 words a minute," she mumbled.

"Really?" Rossi asked, "Boy Wonder here can read 20,000."

"Boy Wonder?" Alora asked.

"He's our resident genius," J.J. said proudly as she nodded towards Spencer.

"Sooo you won't get annoyed when I spout out random facts like how a dollar can be split 293 different ways or that banging your head against a wall uses 150 calories?" she asked.

They all stopped for a moment and looked at each other.

"Another Reid," Derek said chuckling.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Dibs is by Kelsea Ballerini. I only used the lyrics that were crucial to the way this story is supposed to lead. This is not a songfic and I probably won't have her covering any more artists. I give credit where credit is due. I have to write a few songs of my own for what I want her to sing later on.**

 **I posted this as a oneshot with the full lyrics of all the songs before someone reported me. I was unaware of the rule about lyrics. I hope everyone understands the few I have here make the title and story for this couple. I pulled the oneshot and rewrote this for repost since many peeps reviewed saying they wanted more than a oneshot. So feel free to follow, I'm not sure how long it will take to update as I hadn't originally planned on making this a full out story but I have so many ideas now with those reviews! So, wish me luck and have fun peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2 Connection

**Chapter 2 Connection**

 **Later That Evening**

The team and Alora stood outside the bar still chatting as they made their way to their vehicles. Spencer followed Derek for his ride home. Alora stood by Spencer while he leaned on Derek's car. She looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Is it okay if I get your number?" She asked tentatively.

Spencer nodded as she handed him her phone. He typed in his information and handed it back. She tapped a few keys before holding the phone up and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Say cheese!"

Spencer smiled as she pulled him tight against her. He turned to look at her and the phone's camera flashed. He blushed when he noticed he'd been busy looking at her. She smiled widely as she added the picture to his information so when he called or sent her a text she'd see it.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Spencer cleared his throat when he caught Derek and Penelope listening in, "Technically I'm free every night since this is America."

She smirked at him, "Then I call dibs on your evening. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Hopefully we don't get called away for a case."

She frowned a bit, "Does that happen a lot?"

"Part of the job."

"Well at least you're catching bad guys and saving damsels in distress… or children… or guys. Pen told me what you guys do. It sounds pretty amazing."

"We do the best we can," Spencer said modestly.

"Yeah, but without Pretty Boy here we wouldn't catch as many bad guys as we do. You should explain geographical profiling… if she hasn't fallen asleep then she's probably a keeper," Derek teased.

Spencer frowned before looking at Alora, "Would you like to know about geographical profiling?"

"It actually sounds interesting," she assured him.

Derek smirked before looking at Penelope, "I was joking," he whispered.

"You know most jokes go over his head," she whispered back.

They turned back towards Spencer and Alora and listened as Spencer gave a surprisingly brief description on geographical profiling. When he finished he fidgeted with the strap on his messenger bag as the silence grew. She tilted her head and she nodded.

"So basically you use available information to narrow a search location for a suspect or victim?" she asked.

"Yes, it's surprising how accurate they can be sometimes," his voice took on a more excited tone as she quickly grasped what he was telling her.

Derek clapped a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Time to take you home Pretty Boy."

Alora pouted at Derek and widened her eyes, "I can drive him home. Penelope can vouch I'm not a serial killer."

Derek and Penelope chuckled at her antics.

"You get him tomorrow, Peaches," Penelope said as Alora leaned down to rest her head on Penelope's shoulder.

Alora pouted up at her comically.

"You know I'm immune to your pout," Penelope said.

Alora sighed and turned to Spencer, "Text you tomorrow."

Spencer nodded with a small smile on his face.

She watched Derek and Spencer get into the car and drive off with a wave.

She turned to see Penelope smirking at her, "I have never seen you take to someone so fast."

Alora blushed, "Well, when we talked something just seemed to click."

Penelope's eyes widened, " Did you feel a spark?"

Alora nodded as her blush deepened, "It just feels… right. Being in his very presence makes me giddy and a little more…"

"Brave?"

Alora nodded enthusiastically, "Any ideas for us for tomorrow?"

"I have a few ideas," Penelope said grinning widely.

 **Next Morning**

Alora woke with a smile on her face and a pep in her step. She hummed as she showered and went about her morning routine. She set a fried egg between two slices of bread to make a delicious egg sandwich before grabbing her cell phone. She smiled widely at the picture of Spencer and her. She opened up her message screen and started typing as she waited for her egg to cool a bit.

 _Good morning Spencer._ She typed out.

She pulled her sandwich closer as she waited to see if he was awake yet. Just as she took a large bite of her sandwich, her cell jingled with a text. She smiled brightly when she looked over at it to see it was Spencer responding. She wiped one hand on a small hand towel before dragging her phone closer to read. She tapped the message and it popped open.

 _Good morning Alora._ She read.

She grinned as she typed slowly. _How are you this fine morning?_

His response was quick. _Better now._

"Awe."

 _Aren't you a sweetheart?_ She typed out.

 _Penelope says so._

 _It must be true then._

 _How long have you known her?_

Alora thought about it as she quickly consumed her sandwich. She washed her hands quickly before typing again.

 _Since third grade until she moved away for college._

 _What brought you to the area?_

 _My last relative died so I moved out here to be near Penelope._

 _Sorry._

 _Thanks._

 _So what are we doing later?_

 _What do you wanna do?_ She asked smirking.

 _Not sure. I've never been on a date before._

Her eyes widened in disbelief as another text came through.

 _This Is a date right?_

 _That's what I was hoping for._ She typed back.

 _I didn't want to assume._

 _Why wouldn't someone ask out a smart hottie like you?_

Spencer blushed as he tried to respond to that. He typed quickly.

 _I've never been called that before._

 _Well I definitely find you attractive on a number of levels._ She blushed at her candidness.

 _Well thank you._

Instead of texting she decided to just call him. As his cell started ringing he jumped before answering it.

"Hello?" he asked haltingly.

"Sorry my fingers aren't used to so much typing so I thought I'd just call you. "

"No, that's alright," Spencer said softly.

"So Penelope has a nice list of sights to see and things to do," she said, "I haven't had a chance to go anywhere really so I guess whatever we're in the mood for. She lists a few theaters and bars with singers. There's a few historical sights I'd like to visit sometime. There's even a list for good restaurants and diners."

"Don't people normally go to a movie or dinner or something similar?" Spencer asked confused.

"I guess," she paused, "Honestly I've only been on two dates so we're making this up as we go along."

"Now it's my turn to ask how that's possible."

"I don't date unless I feel a connection with someone," she said tentatively, "I connected with you before we even knew we had a mutual friend. I find you smart, sweet, and sexy. I figured I'd take a shot and hope for the best."

"I'm glad you did, I'm actually looking forward to this."

"Well," she asked as she nibbled her lip, "How early should we start our date?"

He was quiet a moment, "Maybe we could go to a diner for lunch and go from there. You can bring that list and I can show you a couple sights you want to see. There's a theater that shows old films that's fun and an indian restaurant that has great food at dinner time that's open until 2am so we wouldn't have to worry about time."

She smiled widely and chuckled, "I love that idea. Your car or mine? Or should we meet?"

"I can pick you up if you tell me your address."

"You have a pen and paper?" she asked.

"I have an eidetic memory."

"Sweet!"

He chuckled into the line as she rattled off her address. They said their goodbyes and hung up to get ready for their day together.

Alora had thankfully unpacked all of her clothes and she found herself rummaging through her closet for something appropriate for a day of running all over the area with her date. She stopped mid search as she wondered how soon she could call Spencer her boyfriend. Was it appropriate if they made it through one date or did they have to go out for a certain time period. Maybe she'd ask Spencer what he was comfortable with if the date was a success.

That sent her mind wandering back to those two dates she'd mentioned to Spencer. She'd felt a connection to both men, but the first had turned out to be married and the second had become obsessed. Was that the way she was acting with Spencer? She worried over the fast pace she'd set and hoped maybe he felt the connection she did. It had been stronger than either of the other two.

She sighed heavily and then shook herself out of dreary thoughts. She told herself to enjoy the moment since one never knew what would come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 First Date Part 1

**Chapter 3 First Date Part 1**

 **Alora's Apartment**

Alora rubbed her hands together nervously as she waited in the lobby to her apartment building. She paced back and forth as she checked out the windows facing the parking lot. A bluish silver car pulled in and she noticed Spencer in the driver's seat. She squealed giddily as she hopped up and down in excitement. She stopped a moment to try and steady her breath as her heart thumped violently in her chest. She took one final deep breath before opening the entrance door and heading outside. She smiled over at Spencer causing him to smile back at her. She sent him a small wave as she rushed over to his car.

She had looked down to avoid a large puddle and didn't notice when he got out and opened her car door. After she successfully navigated around the eery puddle, she looked up and blushed seeing Spencer holding her door open. He grinned widely at her enthusiasm as she hopped right in.

"Thanks," she said as she buckled up.

He nodded shyly and closed her door gently. He walked around the car and got in himself before buckling up.

"You know seat belts save almost 13,000 lives a year?" he asked.

"Yet motor vehicle crashes are one of the leading causes of death among people ages 1 to 54 in the U.S." she said, "Because only 83% to 92% actually buckle up… depending on the state's enforcement laws."

He turned to look at her and smirked, "Yeah."

"Sorry I'm rambling," she muttered.

"I like it," he said before turning back to the front of the car and starting it up.

"Really?" she asked, "Then did you know men are less likely to buckle up then women?"

"Yes actually."

She giggled a bit making Spencer smile as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"There's a place called Slim's Diner that has a good chicken parmesan sandwich."

"Sounds good."

They were quiet as he drove. Every once in awhile he'd look over to see her staring at him with a small, content smile on her face. His nervousness melted away as he took the familiar turns down D.C.

She couldn't stop looking at him. Not just because she thought he was absolutely gorgeous, but because she felt she could relax around him and be herself. He wasn't annoyed by the randomness of her statistics. Quite the opposite, he always had another to add. While her memory wasn't as perfect as his, she remembered a fair amount and so far this was a day she may never want to forget.

 **Slim's Diner**

Spencer found them an open table and they both grabbed a menu from the holder on the wall. He ordered the chicken parmesan sandwich he'd mentioned with onion rings and a coffee. She ordered a BLT with chili cheese fries and a chocolate milkshake.

Her smile grew as she watched him add more and more sugar to his coffee.

"Something wrong with the coffee?" she asked.

"No, I have a bit of a sweet tooth," he said staring at the table sheepishly.

"Me too," she smirked before pausing, "So Mr. FBI profiler, how did you end up at the Bureau?"

"I wanted to make a difference," he said after a pause, "It was either this or a medical doctor researching mental diseases."

"Mental diseases? Like what?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Schizophrenia," he said quietly.

"You know someone who has it."

"My mother," he said looking at his plate.

She placed her hand on top of his, "We all have someone with their crosses to bare."

"There's always the chance I'll get it."

"Don't worry so much about a future that isn't certain," she said smiling sadly, "I've been there. It doesn't get you anything but a constant fear in the pit of your stomach. It eats away at you until you forget how to live."

A few moments passed before they both exhaled a deep breath and laughed quietly.

"Sorry to get so deep," she said shaking her head and moving her hand back to her silverware.

"What do you do?" he asked curious, "Penelope said you don't sing professionally, but you have quite the following."

"I'm a songwriter," she said quietly as she blushed slightly, "I have a few professional singers that really like my lyrics. It pays decently and I sing the songs I can't bare to part with. I usually sign up at one of the local bars that have singers. When one of their gigs falls through they call me to see if I'm available to replace them for the night. Last night was great because they had their own house band, they just needed a singer."

"Well you have a great voice," he said looking up at her.

"Thank you," she said smiling up at him, "I think it's a good date so far when my face starts to hurt from smiling so much."

He chuckled silently and shook his head before they resumed eating. The rest of their meal passed quickly in a comfortable silence.

He waved away her wallet when she went to open it up.

"I got this," he said.

"But I asked you out."

"Actually you called dibs on my day," he said smiling, "And we got a full day to take turns if that's what you want."

She raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Fine, then I'll leave the tip. That milkshake was amazing!"

He laughed as she rolled her eyes back into her head in satisfaction and shook his head as he walked up to the counter to pay.

She waited by the door for him and then wrapped an arm around his causing him to blush at how close they were all of a sudden. She chuckled loudly as they walked back to his car.

"So where to now?"

"Well what do you want to see? There's the Lincoln Memorial, the Washington Memorial, and a bunch of others."

"How about the Lincoln Memorial, the Thomas Jefferson Memorial, and then the Smithsonian National Zoological Park! If we have more time we can hit another, but there's always next time….well...if you want to take me out again," she said starting out excitedly before getting quieter.

"I'd like that," Spencer said smirking slightly as he opened her door again, "Maybe we can make this a weekly or bimonthly date."

She tilted her head in thought as he shut her door and she buckled up.

When he was buckled up and was reaching for the keys she turned to him, "How about weekly unless you're out of town on a case."

He smiled as he turned to her before leaning closer and whispering in her ear, "Dibs."

 **Author note: I looked up real places, but I have never been to the area so bare with me on the details. Also I noticed I had her ask for his number in chapter 2, but she should've had it from the text he sent her in chapter 1. I'll try to correct it later when I am not using my tablet to type.**


	4. Chapter 4 First Date Part 2

**Chapter 4 First Date Part 2**

 **Continued**

Alora smiled so wide her face hurt and she ducked her head as Spencer's eyes twinkled with mischief. He leaned back and started the car before pulling out into traffic.

"Lincoln Memorial coming up," he said.

She leaned towards her window to watch what sights were along the way. She wasn't used to such a big city, but with Spencer driving any nervousness about the vastness evaporated leaving behind the feeling of anticipation. She turned to watch him as they pulled into a parking garage.

She looped her arm through his as he locked the car and led them towards their destination. They walked in a content silence, watching other people pass by. They felt no need to rush as they made their way up the steps to the Lincoln Memorial. Few people were talking as if speaking too loudly would bring upon them an evil librarian.

She pulled out her smartphone and took a couple pictures. She even got Spencer to pose with her for one.

"You know his hands form the signs for 'A' and 'L' in American Sign Language?" she said as she stared up at the marble statue.

Spencer tentatively wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned against him causing him to smile sweetly and duck his head a bit as he looked down at her. A small group of elderly ladies cooed at how sweet the young couple was. She was still taking in the view of all the carved marble before she finally turned to look up at him. He was still staring at her and he blushed when he was caught. She smirked at him.

"See something you like?" she asked cheekily.

"Yes actually," he said quietly.

She beamed at him, "Well the feeling is mutual Dr. Spencer Reid."

He cracked a wider smile and shook his head at her. She clapped her hands and turned her whole body to face him.

"Next?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him as he still held her around the waist.

He nodded. Just as they were about to pull apart, they heard the click of a camera. They turned to see one of the elderly ladies pulling a camera from her face.

"I'm sorry you two looked so adorable I just had to capture it," she said apologetically.

Alora smiled, "If you send me a copy we'll call it even."

The lady beamed at her before handing her the camera, "My grandson bought me this contraption. I'm supposed to be able to send them to people without plugging it into my computer."

Alora hit a few buttons and sent it off to her email before handing it back, "No prob all done."

"Already?" the lady looked down at the camera in amazed confusion.

"My best friend is a Tech Goddess," she said, "I would be in major trouble if I didn't keep up with electronics."

"Well that sounds lovely dear," she said winking at them, "You two have a wonderful day."

"We will," Alora said nodding.

The elderly lady walked back to her group to show them the lovely picture she'd taken as Spencer and Alora had a laugh. They walked back towards the parking garage.

They headed to the Thomas Jefferson Memorial. As they approached the steps they stopped to just look around.

"It's a beautiful spot," Alora said.

"Did you know the Jefferson Memorial was officially dedicated by President Roosevelt on April 13, 1943, the 200th anniversary of Jefferson's birthday?" Spencer spouted as he looked back up to the memorial.

"Yes actually," she said smiling, "Did you know the finished bronze statue was installed in 1947 since World War II had caused material shortages? The first statue was a plaster cast painted to look bronze until the proper materials were available."

Spencer smiled and nodded as she took a couple pictures again before dragging him next to her for another duo photo.

She clapped her hands and bounced on her heels a bit, "Now the zoo!"

He laughed at her as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the car.

When they arrived at the Smithsonian National Zoological Park she couldn't hold in her excitement as she continued to bounce on her heels. Instead of jostling him with looped arms, she took his hand again and they rarely let go as they wandered through the exhibits. She made certain to pay their entry before they were let loose upon the zoo.

"One hundred and sixty three acres of zoo, over fifteen hundred animals, and over three hundred species," she read from her phone.

The smile never left her face as she got to see clawed frogs,swamp monkeys, American flamingos, bobcats, California sea lions, and more.

"We're not going to see everything today," she pouted, "There is just too much here!"

He smirked and shook his head at her as she pulled him through the fish exhibits.

"Look at that Silver Arowana! It's gorgeous!" she said as she snapped a photo without the flash.

"I've seen prettier," Spencer mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" she asked as she raised a brow at him.

Spencer blushed, ducked his head, and put his hands in his pocket as she lowered her phone, "You."

It was Alora's turn to blush as she put her phone away and grabbed his hand again.

"Did Morgan feed you that line?" she teased.

"Actually no," he cleared his throat and started to ramble, "It's true. I'm not used to pretty women talking to me outside of work and then it's only because I'm helping with a case or something."

She tilted her head up at him and grinned widely before wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his chest and he stiffened before wrapping his arms around her as well.

"You are such a sweetheart," she mumbled into his vest, "You continue to talk like that and I'm allowed to keep you forever."

He smiled, "At this time I have no complaints."

"Good," she nodded firmly before withdrawing from him, "But for now….more fish!"

She whipped around, grabbed his hand, and headed to the next exhibit with Spencer chuckling out loud.

After viewing the red-bellied piranha, the twig catfish, and the Japanese koi, he noticed she was starting to tire out. The wide, slightly psychotic smile she had softened to a gentle one as her feet started to drag. He caught her stomach grumbling and grinned.

"I think it's time to go eat," he suggested.

She nodded with enthusiasm and it was his turn to pull her in a direction as he led her to the Panda Grill for some asian food.

She moaned over the food making Spencer blush. As they silently ate, she started to groan.

"I think I'm stuffed," she said patting her belly.

Spencer nodded in agreement, "My turn to pay tho."

She chuckled as he did just that. They decided they were done with the zoo for now and headed out. As they buckled up Spencer looked over at her. She looked wiped out, but had a content smile on her face. She turned to him and caught his gaze.

"I love how we don't have to talk all the time," she said tilting her head, "None of the silence today has been uncomfortable and I haven't felt the need to fill it."

"I agree," he said leaning back in his seat, "So what do you want to do now?"  
"I'm actually pretty tired, but I don't want you to go home," she whined.

He chuckled, "I can always see you tomorrow, unless you want to watch a movie or something. Most people see a movie on their dates."

"We're not most people though are we," she said smiling.

"No I guess we're not," he said smirking as he turned on the car.

"Well how about we call it a night and if you're not called away on a mysterious case tomorrow we can watch a movie or two. Either your place or mine. I'm not picky."

He nodded as he thought, "Sounds good. There's a documentary on terracotta warriors I've been wanting to see."

"Ooooh that sounds interesting," she said as she smiled at him, "I have a romance movie that Penelope gifted me too. Maybe we can watch them both."

He nodded as he drove. Alora watched him out of the corner of her eye for a few moments. She smiled softly as she sighed. She definitely had to rate this her best date ever. Thanks to Penelope, she knew he was sincere in his interest of her. She hoped there were no surprises that would split them apart. She was currently hopeful for the future.

She turned to look out the window and started humming. A new song had been forming in her head since she'd met Spencer and she found herself adding to it again. He listened to her hum the whole ride to her place. He parked and walked her to her door. She held his hand and sighed heavily as they stood in front of it. She leaned her head against it.

"I don't wanna let you leave, but I hope we can spend time tomorrow," she mumbled against it.

She leaned back and unlocked her door. She opened it a bit and turned towards him.

"This has been the best date I have ever been on," she paused, "No pressure for the future ones."

They both chuckled before he pushed a strand of hair out of her face with his free hand. She stared into his eyes as he gulped a bit. She tilted her head in question before she got her answer as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and her grip tightened on his hand. He slowly moved his mouth over hers before carefully pulling back a few inches.

"Was that okay?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked as she blinked her eyes open.

"Kissing you," he asked with an increasingly red face, "Was that okay to do?"

She smirked and teased him, "I don't know. You might have to do it again just so I fully appreciate your question."

He smirked and leaned in again to press their lips together. She licked his bottom lip and his parted to let her tongue wander. Soon his tongue was meeting hers as their breath increased and became unsteady. His hands went around her waist and tugged her as close to him as he could get her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried a hand into his long, silky curls.

They slowly, reluctantly pulled apart as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Well," he whispered, "I REALLY hope I don't get called in tomorrow."

She chuckled, "Me too. Feel free to come over as soon as you're ready."

"Expect me early then."

She chuckled before giving him a quick peck on the lips, "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he said as he nodded and slowly pulled away.

 **Alora's**

A couple hours after Spencer left, Alora woke up on her couch grasping for the ringing phone as it vibrated across the coffee table.

"Hullo?" she asked sleepily.

"Peaches!" Penelope shouted into the phone, "How was your date I need to deets!"

"Well Sugar Cream," she said sleepily, "I think he wore me out."

Penelope was silent for a moment, "OH MY GOODNESS! Did you guys sleep together already?"

Alora was struck awake at that, "What?! No! We traipsed all over the place. Nothing like that!"

"Oh," Penelope sounded slightly disappointed, "No action at all?"

"I got thoroughly kissed," Alora sighed dreamily into the phone.

Penelope squealed, "That's my Boy Wonder!"

Alora shook her head, "We went to the Lincoln and Jefferson Memorials and then the Smithsonian Zoo. I had SO much fun at the zoo. I have to show you the pictures of Spencer and me."

"You got Spencer into pictures? He never lets me take photos of him," Penelope whined.

"I guess I'm just special," she said as she clicked a few buttons.

Penelope looked at the couple photos of them, "Awe these are so sweet."

"Yes he is," Alora said as she thought of him.

Penelope laughed, "You have it bad."

"Yes yes I do," Alora said yawning, "He is perfect."

"Nobody's perfect Peaches," Penelope warned gently.

"He is," Alora argued, "Perfect for me."

"Now I know where I got my sappiness," Penelope said.

Alora laughed before yawning again, "I should probably get some more sleep tho Sugar Cream. Spencer is coming over tomorrow for movies."

"Another date?" Penelope hummed into the phone.

Alora smiled, "Maaaybe."

Penelope laughed loudly, "Okay Peaches I'm gonna let you go. Love you!"

"Love you too."

Alora hung up and sluggishly made her way to her bedroom before crawling on top. She forgot to change and was promptly out like a light.

 **Author's Note: Wanted to give a thanks and shout out to ahowell1993 who gave me some good ideas on places for Spencer and Alora to visit. I'll have to use some on their next date.**

 **Also have the song** _ **Anticipation**_ **stuck in my head now.**


	5. Chapter 5 Called Out

**Chapter 5 Called Out**

 **Alora's in the Morning**

Alora woke up slowly and wiped the drool from her mouth onto her sleeve before lifting her head. Her long hair was tangled every which way and she groaned as she contemplated brushing the rat's nest. She rested her head back down before sighing heavily. She let her mind wander and it came to rest on last night's date with Spencer. Before she knew it her face relaxed and a smile spread across it. Her body flushed when she remembered his kisses. She felt her face burning and rolled over onto her back. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments before remembering he was coming over today. She jumped up and grabbed some nice relaxing clothes before heading to the shower to clean up before his arrival.

Tho she knew they weren't at that stage yet, she shaved her legs and pits as she sang the new song that was haunting her. She stopped a few times as she hummed a couple different lines before settling on one or the other. She cleaned every bit of her and untangled her long tresses. She turned off the shower once she'd rinsed and rubbed herself dry with the fluffy towel. She dressed, deodorized, untangled her hair again, and did a little dance in front of the mirror as she thought of Spencer. She put on some glittery lipgloss she'd bought solely to make herself smile.

As if her thoughts had conjured him, her phone dinged uniquely for Spencer and she rushed into the other room to pick it up.

" _I'm awake. How about you?"_

" _Me too,"_ she typed.

" _So if I head over with breakfast will you let me in?"_ he asked.

" _You might even get a kiss for that,"_ she typed out with a wide smile on her face.

" _On my way."_

She laughed loudly as she wandered around her apartment. Thankfully she hadn't been there long enough to make a huge mess tho a few boxes still sat in a corner packed. She walked over to a desk she'd shoved in the corner of the small living room so she could write near the window. She picked up a small notebook and opened it to the new song she'd been writing. She wrote a few new lyrics from her humming in the shower and set it down again. She unnecessarily straightened a few books on her coffee table that she was hoping to read soon and stood to look around her apartment again. She shrugged and headed into the small kitchen area to fix some coffee since she knew Spencer drank a lot of it. She put her sugar bowl close to the pot and smirked as she remembered how much he'd added to his coffee in the diner.

"Note to self," she said smiling and swishing her hair as she turned around, "Purchase a bigger sugar bowl."

She giggled and then froze as she heard a knock at her door. She frowned and tilted her head. She hadn't buzzed him up. She walked over to the peephole to see Spencer with his arms full of bags and two coffees. Her carefree grin returned and she unlocked and opened the door.

"How'd you get in?" she teased him.

"An elderly lady let me in when she noticed my arms were full," he explained as he set everything down on her counter.

"Looks like quite the haul," she said as she started opening bags.

"I wasn't sure what to get you so I went a little overboard," he said sheepishly.

She smiled sweetly at him before returning to the smorgasbord. She found a bacon and egg sandwich between two halves of a fluffy butter biscuit.

"Oh dibs!" she said pulling out the sandwich, "BACON!"

He snorted at her excitement, "So you like bacon."

"I don't LIKE bacon," she said pausing for effect and tilting her head before moaning out, "I LOVE bacon!"

He blushed and pulled at his collar before grabbing more items out of the bags. She grabbed two plates out of her cupboard and set the counter for them. Two stools sat on the other side. They distributed the food onto the counter between them and discarded the wrappers and bags. They sat down to eat after she doctored her coffee with some sugar and cream.

"I wasn't sure how you took it so I ordered black," he'd explained.

"No problem," she said shrugging it off, "I actually have some coffee brewing now since you seem to love coffee so much."

He turned to the coffee machine and noticed the full sugar bowl. He smiled and returned to his breakfast.

After they finished and set their dishes in the sink, Spencer pulled out a movie from his messenger bag.

"What did you want to start with?" he asked

"Oh the one you have," she said, "I've heard a lot about the terracotta warriors, but I'm not sure what's true or not so I'm curious."

"Okay."

She took the movie from him and set it up before sitting next to him on the couch. They sat a few inches apart, but they were both comfortable. He took off his messenger bag and set it on the floor near the couch.

As they watched the documentary, she seemed to sink into the couch slowly. Before she realized it, she was leaning against him. She smiled up at him and snuggled into his side before turning her head back to the television. He wiggled his fingers nervously before lifting his arm up and letting her fall further against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she grinned.

"That was pretty smooth," she commented.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah."

They watched the documentary in silence. As soon as the credits started to roll, Spencer started talking about stats not mentioned in the movie. He turned to her and was surprised to find her listening intently. He sputtered to a stop mid comment as he realized she was really close.

Not even trying to resist the urge, he leaned forward and kissed her. She smirked against his mouth as she turned her body to fully face him. Her hands soon found his curls again as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly to him. She ended up in his lap as he continued to kiss her. Their tongues danced together as their breathing increased. He moved a hand down to grab her arse and pull her tight against him. She moaned as whatever space they had disappeared between them. Her moan made his heartbeat pick up and he found himself leaving his hand on her arse.

With her he seemed braver when it came to the opposite sex. They used to be a mystery that could never be solved, but with Alora all he had to do was be himself. She liked him when he sputtered and blushed or when he rambled stats no sane person would listen to. Before he knew it his back was against the arm of the couch as she straddled him and his other hand had joined the other on her arse holding her to him. She moaned delightfully when he massaged the globes and she rocked against him slightly. He moaned quietly as she rubbed against him a bit. He felt himself reacting to her as his length thickened and hardened.

They broke apart to catch their breaths and stared at each other. Their chests were crushed against each other and she found that her sensitive bits were parked right on top of his hardening length. She blushed deeply with a soft smile on her face. She felt like she should apologize for rushing everything, but she realized she wasn't sorry at all. Her smile widened as his face flushed as well. He seemed to contemplate something quickly before leaning forward to claim her lips again.

She moaned into his mouth as he ran a hand up the back of her shirt. He massaged her silky skin and moaned into her mouth as she moved her hips again. He released her lips and started to kiss down her neck. He moved her hair out of the way and she moaned as he came across a small spot closer to her collarbone. He started to lick and nibble on the spot causing her to move her hips more. She started grinding against him causing both of them to moan loudly. He unclasped her bra and lifted her shirt with the bra off of her. She blushed and attempted to cover herself.

"I just want to see you," he moaned into her neck as he rubbed up against her, "If you'll let me… maybe I can taste you?"

She bit her lip and slowly removed her hands to tug on his vest and dress shirt. He complied by removing his top wear as well. He pulled her tight against him so their skin touched scrumptiously. He kissed her again as his phone rang. They ignored the phone as his hands wandered down to cup her breasts. She started grinding on him again and he raised his hips to meet hers. They both moaned before he replaced one hand with his mouth. He licked at her breast causing her to jerk sharply against him. He groaned into her chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He nibbled and sucked on her breast again as they rubbed against each other harder than before. Their breathing grew rapid as they both felt something building inside of them.

They held each other tightly. Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as he helped her with the pace.

"Sp...Spencerrr," she moaned out.

A tremor started zapping through Spencer's body as he felt himself close to completion.

"Aloraaa," he moaned into her breast, "I'm gonna…oooh."  
He jerked against her as he came pushing her off the edge as well. She met his thrusts and moaned into his neck as he lifted his head. She clung to him and he loved how flushed she was. They tried to steady their breathing as they held each other.

His phone rang again and he glared at it making her laugh into his neck.

"The outside world is calling," she mumbled contentedly.

"Don't wanna go," he muttered as he buried his face in her neck.

"Definitely not how I thought today was going to go," she sighed, "But I have no regrets."

"Are you okay?" he asked loosening his hold on her.

She looked up at him and blushed, "I've never done anything like that before, but it felt right. You seem to know what you're doing."

He cleared his throat and blushed as well, "I've never done anything like that before either," he muttered.

Her eyes widened, "Then how?" she trailed off.

"I read a lot and I went through a stage where I wanted to know what I was doing if I got a girlfriend," he looked at her sheepishly, "I was fifteen when I started reading about… stuff like that."

"Well I'm glad you did," she said smirking as the phone rang again before hers started as well.

She threw on her shirt causing Spencer to pout as they both grabbed their phones.

"Hello Sugar Cream," Alora said into the phone as Penelope's number was listed.

"Thank goodness! Did Spencer leave his phone at your place or is he there because we're trying of get a hold of him and his phone traced to your place."

"He's here," she paused, "We were busy."

"Ooooooh there is a story there somewhere and I'll have to ask laters as Hotch just said he's got Spencer on his phone. I'm assuming he's sitting right next to you so love ya Peaches!"

"Lova ya Sugar Cream," she said before hanging up.

Hotch heard Alora in the background and smirked as Spencer sputtered through a hello.

"Jet in ten," Hotch said before hanging up.

Spencer clicked the phone off and sighed heavily.

"You have to go save the world," she nudged him with a smile.

He turned to her and pulled her back onto his lap to bury his face in her neck, "I need to borrow your bathroom and change. My go bag is in the car."

"Then hurry up my shining knight," she teased as she kissed him gently.

He rushed outside to grab his bag and she buzzed him back in. He changed quickly and almost ran back out the door before doing a one eighty and pulling her against him. He kissed her hard before pulling away.

"I'm rreeeeally going to miss you," he whined.

"Then go solve the mystery so you can come back home," she teased.

He groaned and kissed her once more before letting himself out and rushing off to work. She locked the door behind him and let her back slide down the door. She gently touched her swollen lips and grinned. Well at least she knew her fast pace wasn't too much for him now. She pulled herself off the floor reluctantly and went to take another shower.

 **Note: Sorry if any think it's happening too fast. I had to work out some frustration from another story so I was in full on smut mode. Plus they are adorable together and I could totally see this happening.**


	6. Chapter 6 A New Anxiety

**Chapter 6 A New Anxiety**

 **Note: I think of these two similar to hormonal teenagers when it comes to relationships because let's face it neither one of them have had a real romantic relationship. Those first real boyfriends or girlfriends make us feel light and bubbly at times… or just horny. :D**

 **Airport**

Spencer rushed to board the jet and sat down breathing heavily. Everyone watched him closely before he turned to them.

"You're late," Hotch said smirking, "Sugar Cream?"

Spencer blushed, "That's Alora's nickname for Garcia. She called the same time you called me."

"So Pretty Boy was with Miss Alora huh?" Derek asked with a wide toothy grin, "Did you spend the night?"

"No," he huffed still breathing hard as he crossed his arms over his chest and the jet prepared for takeoff, "We had breakfast."

"Just breakfast?" Derek teased causing Spencer to blush a bright red, "Woah! My MAN! You had more than breakfast. Pray tell."

Spencer turned to look at Derek and narrowed his eyes, "I don't kiss and tell."

Derek laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, "So there IS something to tell? Come on man I talk to you about my dates."

"You tell me way more than I need to know," Spencer said shaking his head and cringing.

The others laughed at Derek's expense. Derek just shook it off as they opened up their files whether on tablet or paper.

 **Alora's**

Alora sighed with a small smile as she continued working on her lyrics. She hummed to herself as she sat in the spot Spencer had vacated earlier. The decorative pillow smelled like him and she found herself cuddling it and inhaling his scent. She smirked at the reminder of this morning, but frowned when her cellphone interrupted her thoughts.

She sighed heavily as she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, Sunshine," a deep voice said cheerfully.

"Um, I'm sorry. Who is this?" she asked confused.

"I'm surprised you've forgotten me so fast, Sunshine."

"I think you have the wrong number."

"Oh no. I'm pretty sure I've got the right number, Sunshine."

"I'm afraid you don't since your voice is definitely NOT my boyfriend's," she said irritated.

"Now now Alora," the voice said making her freeze, "Let's not be that way. We both know you don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes I do," she said as fear slowly started to take over, "He's an FBI agent."

"Yeah sure Sunshine," the voice said, "I just figured I'd give you a call and say I loved your performance the other night. Sweet dreams."

The line went dead on his end and Alora just stared at the phone as her face paled. With shaky fingers she dialed Penelope's number.

"Peaches!" Penelope said excitedly, "I hear breakfast went well, but Morgan can't seem to give me any more deets than that so PLEASE tell me you are calling to fill me in. Tho not too in depth since I have to look Boy Wonder in the eyes on a regular basis. So spill Peaches."

Alora was silent for a moment causing Penelope to sit straight in her chair, "Peaches?"

"Pen," Alora whispered, "I just got a stalkerish call from someone who knew my name and that I performed the other night. Not many people have this cell number. I am a little freaked out right now."

Penelope frowned and turned to one of her open screens. She typed a few command lines in before scowling at the monitor.

"Might be a burner phone, it's not currently on so no GPS, but…..oh dear….. It's last coordinates were outside your apartment building," she said becoming exceedingly worried as she started to panic, "Stay on the line I am going to patch us through to the team. Hotch will know what to do."

Alora heard Penelope type a few buttons before Hotch's voice came over the phone, "What do you have for us Garcia?"

"Nothing case related unfortunately Sir, but is Reid nearby?" Penelope asked cautiously.

"Reid is right here I can put you on speaker," he said confused, "Okay you have the whole team at the moment."

"Alora?" Penelope said.

"I'm still here," she said with a wobbly voice.

Spencer's eyes widened at her tone, "Alora are you alright?"

"I..I think I have a stalker," she whispered, "Pen said to talk to you guys so I know what to do."

"Have you double checked locks on doors and windows?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I was doing that while waiting for the dial in," she said softly, "I've never had this happen before."

"Can you run us through what happened?" Hotch asked.

"I got a call, unknown number. I always answer those since I'm in a new city and I sometimes forget to put people's numbers in my phone," she halted and inhaled deeply, "He kept calling me Sunshine and didn't believe I had a boyfriend. Especially when I mentioned FBI, but I suppose anyone would think I was making that up."

"Can you remember specifically what he said and how he said it?" Derek asked leaning closer to the phone Hotch had set on the table in between them all.

"He said he was surprised I'd forgotten him so fast. He was extremely cheerful. I don't remember anyone like that except Penelope and obviously she's not male. I told him he must have the wrong number since his voice was CLEARLY not my boyfriend. Then he said 'Now now Alora. Let's not be that way. We both know you don't have a boyfriend.' "

"He knew your name," Spencer whispered loudly.

"I told him yes I do he's an FBI agent and he probably thought I was making things up on the spot because I was afraid. I mean I was...am, but he just said 'Yeah sure Sunshine. I just figured I'd give you a call and say I loved your performance the other night. Sweet dreams.' "

"I don't like this," Derek said, "We're too far away to help right now and no one else is going to take this seriously until he tries something."

"Wait," Penelope said, "Al is your cousin Jake on leave? He'd be perfect to stay with you."

"He started his leave two days ago but he's supposed to spend time with his girlfriend."  
"When has he denied his favorite cousin anything?" Penelope asked.

"True…" Alora said slowly before sighing, "Fine I'll call him, but what do I do in the meantime?"

"Don't go anywhere alone, if you have to make sure it's a very public place and please call me often," Spencer said.

"Okay," she said softly, "Am I allowed to ask you guys how Mystery Incorporated is going over there?"

"What?" asked Spencer.

"Mystery Incorporated. Scooby Doo and the mystery solving gang," Alora said.

"Who's who then?" Derek asked.

"Not enough characters to go around unfortunately, but you can be Scooby Doo."

"Ha ha," Derek said shaking his head as he smirked.

"We're doing okay on our end so far," Hotch said, "I'll have an officer rotation to watch over you until your cousin can make it over or we get back. We'll work things out from there."

"If all else fails Peaches you can bunk in here while I work at least," Penelope said.

"Okay, well bye I'm going to call Jake," Alora said feeling a bit better.

"I will awaiting your call after Jake," Penelope said.

"Bye Spencer," Alora said softly.

"Bye Alora," Spencer said smiling.

Alora hung up and called her cousin who agreed to be on the next flight over. She informed Penelope who arranged her cover for the in between time. An officer showed later to introduce himself and Alora planted him on the couch which made her feel much better.

As soon as Alora has hung up with the team, everyone turned to Spencer to see him smiling softly and rocking on his heels with his hands in his front pockets. He looked up and caught them staring.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't stop smiling," J.J. said smirking, "She's got you hooked. Which is good because I like her and I think Henry will too."

Spencer blushed lightly as he looked down at the table before clearing his throat, "We should get back to the case."

Spencer turned back to the board behind him as the team shook their heads and opened their files again, tho they all worried over Spencer's little woman.

 **Another Note: No this is not a substitute for Maeve. This will not end in morbid tears and will not hurt our precious genius as much. I hate how the poor guy is tossed over and over in the series and I hope some lasting happiness comes his way soon. Tho if there is currently please don't spoil it for me I'm playing catch-up on episodes….currently on season 11. I also think that simply talking to Spencer about the stalker Maeve had and letting his team help would've made the whole scenario a lot different. I understand people become afraid, but in this I wanted Alora to be comfortable confiding in Spencer.**


	7. Chapter 7 Cousin Jake

**Chapter 7 Cousin Jake**

 **Longer chapter yay!**

 **Alora's**

Alora slept little that night and at 2:00AM when a knock sounded at the door she was up quickly. The officer had opened the door and looked to her for reassurance of the man's identity.

"He's my cousin Officer Lopez. Thank you for staying to keep an eye on me," Alora said.

"No problem Mam, the job brings all sorts of things to do. Protecting a pretty lady is just a perk," he smiled widely and shook her hand before heading out.

Alora turned to Jake and hugged him tightly making him laugh before he ruffled her already frazzled hair before saying dramatically, "A stalker dear cousin? Whatever shall I do with you?"

"Watch me, protect me, and spoil me with love like the favorite cousin I am?" she asked sarcastically.

He looked down at her seriously, "Yep."

She smiled softly before getting him settled in the spare bedroom. He was as tall as Spencer but was built like a quarterback. Probably because in high school he had been just that. His years in the army were a plus, not that he had plans on leaving. He was a lifer. He had always felt it was his duty to help protect the ones he loved. Even if there weren't too many of them left.

"How's Paige?" Alora asked.

"Bummed about our time being cut short, but she understands how serious this is. She actually wanted to come with, but work wasn't letting her off for something non family related."

"When are you going to marry that girl?" she asked exasperated, "She's been with you since eighth grade for crying out loud!"

"Actually," he said nervously, "I planned on asking her next week. It's our anniversary and I wanted to do something special, but not something every day romantic if you catch my drift. Any advice?"

"Let me see the ring," Alora said with twinkling eyes and renewed energy.

"How do you know I have it on me?"

"No man leaves a ring around for his other half to randomly find….unless…." she narrowed her eyes in thought, "Have you thought of a treasure hunt?"

"Treasure hunt?" he asked confused as they both sat down on the couch and she cooed over the ring.

"Yeah, leave clues in places that mean something to you and at the end you propose. Like start at where you met, where you asked her out, your first date, you know."

His eyes widened in understanding, "Knew you were my favorite for a reason. I love it. The best part is I can start on it while I'm here and time it for whenever I get back, but before my leave is up."

"I know I'm brilliant," she said laughing.

He chuckled, "No this is genius she'll LOVE it."

"I'm not the genius, my boyfriend is."

"Boyfriend?" he glared at her, "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Weeeellll, since it's after midnight it's been about….." she said as she thought, "Three days as of this evening."

His eyes widened, "So you made it past date one?"

She glared playfully at him as she whacked his shoulder, "One date, one breakfast, and a good snogfest so far."

He chuckled as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees while clasping his hands together.

"Well I hope I get to threaten….I mean meet him soon," he tried to say with a straight face but failed miserably.

"Careful, my genius is an FBI agent. He may be skinny, but he's armed," she joked right back.

"Is he really?"

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'.

"Hmm, probably going to take some special agent to be able to keep up with you anyhow. Since you're my 'special' cousin," he said ruffling her hair again.

"Ha ha," she mocked before yawning.

"I suppose we should get some shut eye so we can be all chipper tomorrow," she grumbled.

He laughed at her misery, "So when do I get to meet him?"

She got up from the couch and started towards her room, "Goodniiight Jake."

"And why isn't he here cozying up to you and keeping a lookout?" he asked as he followed to go to his own room.

"He's on a case and can't leave, goodnight Jake."

"Do I get to help name your babies?"

"GoodNIIIIGHT Jake."

"Goodniiiight cuuuuz."

Alora pounced on the phone when it rang first thing in the morning. She checked the caller ID to see Spencer's photo. She smiled widely before clicking the accept button.

"Good morning my shining knight," she said.

"Well good morning my sweet damsel in distress," he said back.

She chuckled softly, "My cousin got in at two this morning so at least I have someone with me, but I miss you already."

"I miss you too, I wanted to call before we head back to the station. The way it's progressing we should find the UNSUB soon."

"That's great, do you want to talk about it? CAN you talk about it?"

"We can talk about general information just not the intricate details at the moment. This guy is going after kids. I hate that things like this happen, but at least we're here to put a stop to it."

"I'm sure cases that involve children are never easy."

"They hit J.J. and Hotch even harder since they have one."

"Together?"

"Oh no, J.J. is with a police officer named Will and they have my godson Henry. Hotch has Jack."

"You have a godson?" she asked smirking, "Does that mean you're good with kids?"

"Very few like me. Thankfully Henry is one of them. They like to call it the Reid Effect. Dogs hate me too."

She chuckled in amusement, "Did you ever want any?"

"Dogs? No, with how often I'm gone it wouldn't be feasible."

She laughed, "I meant kids."

"Oh," he said blushing, "I worry about passing on my mom's mental disorder, but I'm now past the age I would get it myself. I like kids, they just don't seem to like me."

"I'm sure any kids you may have would love you and look up to you," she said.

"What about you?" he asked softly.

"I've always wanted a passel of them running around. My cousin and I were practically raised together, but we're only children in our respective families. I have another cousin on the other side of the family, but she never talks to anyone."

He smiled as he stared at the wall wondering if they'd have kids someday. He knew it was too soon, but he couldn't help thinking about a short list he had made when he was younger. A list that he made when he hoped to find that special someone. Things they could accomplish together.

They said their goodbyes and Spencer headed back to the station with J.J. and Derek. While Spencer concentrated on their case, Alora headed to the kitchen to whip up breakfast for her cousin who could eat his weight in bacon some days.

She hummed as she hunted for pans in a lower cupboard. Tho she started full out singing as she mixed ingredients and shook her hips back and forth gently. Jake walked into the kitchen rubbing his hand over his army issued buzzcut and smirked as he saw her bebopping around the kitchen making him a traditional family breakfast. Bacon, fresh hash browns, scrambled eggs, sausage links, and pancakes.

"Now all we need is homemade strawberry preserves for topping," Jake mumbled causing her to jump a bit in fright.

"Aaaactuallyyyyy," Alora sung out as she reached in the fridge for said item, "Auntie sent me a care package that may or may not have included homemade preserves."

She waved the preserves back and forth as she lifted a brow and wiggled her hips taunting him.

"You do realize I'm taller and buffer than you right?"

She laughed and set the preserves on the table, "Like I wouldn't share with you."

"On that subject," Jake said smirking as he sat on a stool and crossed his arms lazily across his chest, "Who is this boyfriend FBI agent? You mentioned genius?"

"He reads 20,000 words a minute, has an IQ of 187, has an eidetic memory, and his name is Spencer Reid. From what I've learned from Pen, he loves his mother dearly and takes very good care of her since she can't do it herself."

"She handicapped?" he asked interested.

"Mentally...um. Schizophrenic. Please don't spread that around the family tho because he's protective of her and he's not a social butterfly like some of them. He likes his privacy, but he has been very forthright and honest with me."

"How do you know that?"

"He works with Pen," she smirked.

"Aaaah," Jake said shaking his head, "Poor guy."

She scoffed and tossed the kitchen towel at his head. He caught it mid throw and set it on the counter nearby.

"But so far he's good to you? No hidden wife or fiancee? No weird habits?"

"I wouldn't know about habits, but you know me so what exactly do you think is a weird habit?" she cocked a brow at him with one hand on her hip and a spatula in the other.

"Keeping women caged in his basement…"

"He has an apartment."

"Collecting body parts…"

"He collects books and reads a LOT," she turned back to the griddle.

"Unnatural porn selection…"

She paused and turned back to him from the griddle, "I wouldn't know that but if he had any at all it would be in book or magazine format since he isn't a tech fan."

"Is there anything bad you can say about him?"

"He rambles like I do? I like it but when he meets Auntie it might annoy her. Tho I have slowly broken her in."

"When?"

"Huh?" she asked as she scooped more pancakes off the griddle before plating them and setting them on the counter near him.

"You said WHEN he meets my mom," he grinned widely showing his teeth as she paused before turning off the griddle and setting the empty batter bowl in the sink.

She turned back to him and shook her head with a smirk, "I guess I'm hopeful for the future and we click really well."

She smiled widely and stared at the couch before a dreamy look overcame her features.

"Wow," he said uncrossing his arms and starting to dish up, "You got it bad."

She sighed, "I know 85% of relationships end in a break up and that 50% of marriages fail, but I have to stay positive. Someone has to be the good part of those statistics right? I mean 65% of married couples were introduced because of a friend."

She looked over at him with pure hope in her eyes making his features soften.

"I think if he treats you like the queen you are and you talk instead of fight, you guys can make the small percentage."

She gave him a small smile and sat down next to him before piling her plate full, "Thanks. I think the fact that both of us have never had a relationship like this is pulling those stats in our favor."

"Here's hopin," he clinked his glass of juice to hers, "I'd hate to have to bury an FBI agent."

 **BAU Jet**

Spencer put on sunglasses and laid down on the small couch in the jet trying to make up for lost sleep. He didn't want to be tired when he got back stateside. He wanted to check on Alora before he headed back to his apartment. Tho with a possible stalker on the loose maybe he'd just stay with her. Keep her safe and work in a few kisses.

He sighed heavily as he made himself more comfortable. For someone who went so long without regular affection, he was liking it a whole lot. Tho just the idea of holding her close made him smile as he finally tuckered out.


	8. Chapter 8 Playful Friction

**Chapter 8 Playful Friction**

 **Alora's**

That evening Alora and Jake were dancing around to some of the music on the radio. He swung and dipped her through the livingroom making her laugh and forget about her previous scare. A loud knock on the door made her wonder if they were being too loud as she walked towards it, Jake close on her heels. She opened it to see a tired but smiling Spencer.

"Spencer!" she cheered as she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly after he was sure he wasn't going to fall backwards. He closed his eyes as he buried his nose in her hair inhaling her scent.

"Missed you," he mumbled.

"Missed you too," she mumbled back.

Jake coughed into his hand obnoxiously making them both look over at him but not let go.

"So this is the boyfriend?" Jake asked smirking and rubbing his hands together.

"Behave or I'll sick Pen on you," she threatened pointing a finger at him trying to look stern before giggling.

"Spencer this is my cousin Jake, he's thankfully on leave from the Army," she said smiling at Spencer before glaring at Jake, "Jake this is my boyfriend Spencer. I have dibs. You no touchy. No threats and no acts of violence."

Jake held his hands up in a show of surrender, "I wouldn't want to risk the wrath of Peaches and Sugar Cream."

"Darn straight," she said nodding before yanking Spencer in and shutting the door before locking it up.

Once Spencer stabilized his footing, he realized he didn't feel intimidated by her cousin at all. Jake may have been broader than him, but he was definitely like Derek. Insides of teddy bear fluff.

"I'd offer my hand but I heard a lot of people don't wash their hands so I'm a bit creeped out by that fact," Jake stated as he glared playfully at his cousin who blinked a bit too innocently.

She then smiled widely, "I think maybe we should stop hovering in the entryway and make our way to the livingroom."

Jake shook his head and backed up to stop blocking the way. Jake took the chair while Alora and Spencer took the couch. She curled up into his side and he was quick to wrap an arm around her shoulders to pull her tight to his side. Jake watched this all with a small smile.

"Did you catch the UNSUB?" she asked Spencer.

"Yeah. Got him right before he killed a little boy," Spencer said sighing, "Unfortunately he wasn't caught until the bodies of six children were found. We're not sure yet if that was all of them."

"But you saved the boy," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he said as he leaned his chin on her head.

"So what do you do for the FBI?" Jake asked curiously, "Al didn't get a chance to tell me."

"I work on a team of profilers for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. The BAU."

"Didn't you guys help catch that Boston Reaper?" Jake asked impressed.

"Yes," Spencer said softly while fidgeting, "But we didn't catch him soon enough to save Hotch's wife."

Alora's eyes widened, "That's who did it? Pen was a mess during that time. Took her vacation to stay with me until she felt better. She didn't have the heart to talk about it much tho. Took her a bit of convincing to make her realize it wasn't her fault."

"I think we all felt that way for awhile. Hard to remember that some of these people have something wrong with them."

Jake whistled softly, "Wow. You guys have intense cases. Are they always like that?"

"No, there's not usually so much threat to our families. Sometimes it seems like it does, but considering how many cases we handle it's usually just threats."

"Well Al certainly doesn't need any help to attract trouble," Jake said shaking his head.

Alora glared at him, "Not my fault."

"I didn't say it was," Jake pointed out, "But I hope you're taking this as serious as I am."

"I am," she nodded, "I don't feel like being gutted for not returning some nutjobs affections."

Spencer winced and pulled her tighter against him.

"On that note, I'm ordering pizza. Any preference Mr. FBI?" Jake asked as he snatched Alora's cellphone and scrolled down to the number labeled 'Best Pizza Place'.

"I like regular crust, extra cheese, and pepperoni," Spencer said.

"So two of those since it's her preference and two meat lovers for me," Jake smirked as he ruffled her hair and walked into the spare bedroom.

"I think he used pizza as an excuse to give us a couple minutes alone," Alora pointed out.

Spencer nodded, "I know."

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping you'd let me stay the night since I don't have enough room for both of you," he said, "Is he heading back right away or staying a couple days?"

"I think he's going to stay at least one more day since he's planning a marriage proposal to his longtime girlfriend Paige."

"Well congratulations for them," Spencer said smiling.

"What happens when he leaves?" she asked fidgeting.

"Well I can stay here or you can stay with me. We could switch back and forth if you'd like. You can stay at Penelope's while we're gone, she's got a really good security system now. During the day you can come with us to the BAU if that's okay. It'd be safer for you than leaving you alone."

"It would give me a new place to write, maybe I'll get inspired. Tho being around Pen can be inspiration in itself."

He laughed, "Yeah she's quite the character."

"Yes she is."

Jake returned a couple minutes later and set her cellphone down on an end table near the wall, "It's on it's way."

Spencer lifted his arm from Alora to grab his messenger bag strap to take it off before rummaging around, "I stuck my wallet in here somewhere."

"No worries, my treat," Jake said.

"You sure?" Spencer asked looking up at him.

"Yeah."

"Well then let me take you guys out to lunch tomorrow?" Spencer asked, "There's this really nice diner near the FBI building."

"Sounds good to me," Alora said.

"Anytime with Spencer probably sounds good to you," Jake smirked and wiggled his eyebrows up and down a couple times.

Both of them blushed.

"Yep you and Derek will get along great," Spencer mumbled making Alora snort a laugh.

"He is a lot like Derek isn't he?" Alora asked as she took a critical look at her cousin, "Tho Jake makes the best strawberry waffles in the world."

Jake smiled widely, "Yes. Yes I do."

She scoffed, "Modest much?"

"When it suits," Jake shrugged.

"So how long will it suit you to stay with me?" she asked raising a brow.

"Probably have Pen get me a ticket for tomorrow evening," he said, "You can see me off like a good cousin and then wander off with your boyfriend to have all kinds of wild, kinky sex."

Said couple blushed darker this time making Jake chuckle, "Aaaaand that's it."

"Huh?" Alora asked confused.

"The look on both of your faces eases my mind of any problems you're going to have in the future. Like I said earlier, as long as he treats you like a queen and you guys talk everything out… you'll be fine."

Alora blushed harder and buried her face in Spencer's chest. Spencer lifted his hand from her back and ran his hand through her hair causing her to moan lightly. Spencer stilled and Jake barked out a laugh.

"You have him trained well dear cousin. He already knows you like it when people play with your hair," Jake smiled and stood as he heard the buzzer, "That'll be the pizza."

"Maybe you should invite the whole team to lunch. It would be fun to meet the others. Of course you don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it," she said quietly.

"I'd love for the rest of the team to meet you," he said leaning down to kiss her gently.

She smiled and kissed him deeper.

"Augh my eyes!" Jake said holding the stack of pizzas in front of his face.

"Sometimes I think you never grew past ten," Alora said sighing as she stood to get plates.

They dished up and sat to eat in the livingroom since Alora didn't have a dining table. They ate quietly before Jake excused himself for a shower and then headed to bed. Spencer had brought a change of clothes and his pajamas in case Alora was okay with him staying. When he said he'd take the couch she glared playfully at him before dragging him into her room.

"But I don't want your nice cousin killing me," he pouted.

"He won't kill you," she assured him as she pulled back the covers and climbed in.

She patted the spot next to her before frowning, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Why do you keep saying that?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"What?"

"You seem so worried that I'll be uncomfortable with you and how things are going with us."

"I don't want to make a mistake by pushing you into something you don't want. I really like you."

"I really like you too and if I'm uncomfortable I'll tell you as long as you do the same. I've been worried about scaring you off with my weirdness, but I think we have the same kind."

She smiled gently up at him, "You keep saying things like that and I'll end up falling in love with you."

"Nothing wrong with that," he whispered with a small smile as he scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

She pulled the blankets up around them and they both laid down. She leaned away a bit to reach the lamp. When the bedroom darkened, she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his other arm around her. She wore a purple tank top and pajama shorts while he wore a thin white t shirt and plaid pajama pants. Their legs entwined as they cuddled.

She shifted her head to look at him and found him smiling at her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled and blushed before leaning up and kissing him. He deepened the kiss, closed his eyes, and gently buried the hand from his trapped arm into her hair. She moaned lightly and felt his other hand on her waist. His fingers twitched a bit before he ran them slowly up her body to graze the side of her breast. She moaned softly causing him to still his hand before he moved it over her breast and massaged it gently. Her moans increased as he continued to lightly tug on her hair. She pushed herself up against him as tight as she could go. He shivered as her upper thigh rubbed against his hardening length.

He moved his thigh further between her legs to give her friction where she wanted it most. Her moans got louder and he broke their kiss to nibble down her exposed neck. She wiggled a hand in his hair and gently tugged. He moaned lightly as he realized he liked it when she did that as well. He nudged her to her back and carefully followed. He looked down on her and smiled before nibbling down her neck again. He kept some of his weight off of her as he leaned on one arm. He had untangled their legs so he was between them and he rubbed himself against her lightly. She moaned loudly and tugged on his hair again.

He let go of her neck and whispered in her ear, "Is this okay?"

She moaned quieter as he rubbed against her again. He looked at her as she opened her lust filled eyes.

"Yes," she moaned in a whisper.

"I missed you," he whispered back before he ducked his head so he could kiss the tops of her slightly exposed breasts.

She moved a hand down to the bottom edge of her tank top and tugged it up her stomach before it caught. Spencer caught her movement and helped her take it off. She tugged on his shirt too and he complied as quickly as he could making her laugh quietly.

She closed her eyes with a moan as his skin touched hers. He flashed his quirky smirk before leaning down and capturing a nipple in his mouth. Her hand returned to his hair as if to keep him there. He moved against her again and her moans made him harder. He felt like he was going to rip right through his pajama bottoms and he was super sensitive from their previous encounter. He moaned into her chest as she bucked up into him. He leaned back up to kiss her again and capture her moans as he bucked back with the same amount of pressure. She groaned hard into his mouth as he started a rhythm making her squirm against him.

He broke the kiss and recaptured a nipple, he nibbled and sucked as she bucked up into him harder. She let out a loud moan as he rubbed just right against her.

A loud bang on the wall made them freeze.

"I don't mean to be a cockblocker, but this pillow only blocks out so much," Jake yelled laughing from the other room.

Spencer and Alora groaned and he let his head fall on her chest.

"I have a perfect memory and I forgot he was in the next room," he mumbled into her chest.

She giggled, "Well at least he's leaving tomorrow night and I get you all to myself. You DO plan on sharing a bed with me while you protect me?"

He looked up and looked into her eyes before whispering, "That's the plan. I can't seem to get enough time with you."

"I agree," she whispered back as she booped his nose.

He sighed heavily before reluctantly lifting himself off of her. He found their shirts and they redressed before falling asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9 Team Lunch

**Chapter 9 Team Lunch**

 **Alora's**

Spencer woke first to see a sleeping beauty in his arms. Her hair shined like pure gold where the light filtered in from the edges of the curtains on the window. She had turned in her sleep so her back was snug against his chest and her arse was tight up against his morning wood. It twitched as he continued to think about her against him.

 _I feel like a hormonal teenager around her_ , he thought.

She smiled in her sleep and wiggled her arse against him. He sucked in a deep breath and froze trying not to wake her. She burrowed her head further into his arm that she was using as a pillow. His grip around her waist tightened a bit before he relaxed. She moved a bit more and he had to loosen his grip as she twisted around and cuddled into his chest like she had done the night before. She smiled again and whispered in her sleep.

"Spencer," she said softly as she burrowed into his arms again.

He smiled widely at his name on her lips. He rested his chin on her head as he took time to enjoy holding her. The smile never left his face.

A knock on the bedroom door made her frown in her sleep and mumble, "Five more minutes Auntie."

Spencer chuckled lowly as the knock came again.

"Come on my Special Cuz," Jake said, "Auntie's on the phone."

A loud groan came from his arms as she slowly blinked her eyes open.

"You told her?!" she said turning towards the door.

"I don't keep secrets from my mother," Jake said, "It's dangerous in our family."

She imagined he shuttered at that and she laughed.

"FINE!" she groaned loudly as she looked up at Spencer, "Give me a minute."

"One minute," Jake said before walking back into the livingroom.

She smiled at Spencer and he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. She smirked at him before scooting up a bit and kissing him harder than he had. He groaned into her mouth as she ended up rubbing against him.

"You are such a tease," he muttered against her lips.

She giggled and slowly slipped out of his arms, "Auntie awaits."

She slipped from the room to talk to her Aunt while he laid there staring at the ceiling. He blinked a few times as he tried to calm himself down. He grabbed a set of clean clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower while the other two were distracted.

His problem wasn't disappearing. He leaned his forehead against the shower wall. He grabbed ahold of himself and started sliding his hand up and down his shaft as he thought of her. He could smell her shampoo and body wash in the shower and it helped him imagine her naked in the same shower. He thought of her washing up sensually in front of him before an image of her on her knees in front of him made his eyes clench closed and his length jerk in his hand as he came into the water. He bit his bottom lip to prevent any sound from leaving before leaning his forehead against the wall again.

Feeling a little better, he cleaned himself up and turned off the shower. He dried off carefully and got dressed before leaving the bathroom and finding Alora in the kitchen. Her cellphone was between her ear and her shoulder as she used her free hands to mix up breakfast. Jake was manning the frypan and the smells of bacon and sausage drifted through the apartment.

"You got work today right?" Jake asked quietly while Alora chattered to her Aunt.

"Yeah, I actually woke up earlier than usual," Spencer muttered just as quietly.

Jake chuckled, "She can be quite the morning person if she wakes on her own terms.

Spencer smirked at his comment before writing down the name of a diner and it's address, "If you two are still up for lunch with the team this is the place. Everyone usually tries to go to lunch about noon."

"We'll get there a little early just in case," Jake said as he looked over to Alora as she gripped the phone and clicked the off button.

She shook her head, "She's been pacified for now. THANKS for that JAKE."

Jake shrugged with a smirk.

"She wants to meet Spencer of course, but I think we'll wait til this stalker thing is settled before we let her come into town and rearrange it."

Jake chuckled at her comment making Spencer frown.

"She's a force of nature," Jake explained shaking his head, "Someone hurts her family she's after them."

Spencer nodded in understanding, "So Penelope."

Jake chuffed out a laugh, "Yeah. Exactly like her. Tho scarier."

Alora shook her head at Jake as she dripped more batter onto the griddle.

Jake and Alora set all the breakfast on the counter in front of the bar stools. Jake let Alora and Spencer sit next to each other as they ate.

Spencer checked his watch to see he had to leave. He stood up and took his dishes to the sink.

"Don't worry we'll get em," Jake said, "Gives us something to do."

"Okay," Spencer said not arguing, "I have to head off now."

Alora nodded and followed him to the door. Jake stayed in the kitchen polishing off the leftovers. Alora wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and pulled him down to her. He met her lips hungrily and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed against him making him whimper into her mouth.

"Not fair," he whined.

She smirked at him as she slowly pulled away.

"You gonna miss me Genius?" she asked huskily.

"Always," he whispered.

She smiled widely before he pulled her back into his arms. He ran his lips down her jaw to her neck and bit her lightly leaving a mark. She squeaked.

He laughed into her neck, "Payback for being a tease."

She smiled into his shoulder, 'I suppose I deserve that."

He pulled back reluctantly, "I have to get to work. We have a lot of paperwork to fill out after this weekend."

"See you at lunch," she said.

He nodded, "I gave Jake the address for that diner. I'll see you for lunch."

"Alright," she said jumping up enough to kiss him quick, "Go defeat that paperwork!"

Spencer chuckled and opened the door. He looked back at her and she wiggled her fingers at him. He shook his head and shut the door behind him before heading to work.

"You guys are nauseating," Jake mumbled from behind her with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Jealous?" she smirked.

"Nope," he held his hands up before heading back to the kitchen.

 **BAU**

Spencer walked into the BAU office space with the biggest smile on his face. He didn't notice anyone or anything until he sat at his desk and saw the large pile of files in his basket. He sighed heavily as he still smiled. He shook his head and set his messenger bag down before he grabbed the top file and got to work. The whole team had seen him enter and they all looked at each other and smirked. Penelope grinned widely and clapped her hands together.

"I knew they'd be good together," she said excitedly as she moved to where the rest of the team stood.

"You tried to fix em up?" Derek asked.

"I was planning on it, but fate took it out of my hands," she said sighing, "Two romantics together makes my heart pitter patter."

"Well Baby Girl I think you're right about one thing," Derek said before taking a drink from his coffee mug, "They're good together. She'll get him out of his shell and he'll keep her well loved."

"Ewe I did not need that image in my head," Penelope shook the thought out of her head, "She's like a sister and I do not want to imagine my sister doing…..that."

"That's where babies come from you know," David teased.

"Oooooh beautiful genius babies!" Penelope said excitedly as she clapped her hands together again, "I can get behind that. Can you imagine all the shopping I could do?"

Everyone shook their heads. Spencer looked up and saw the team. He smiled wider and stood up and headed over to them.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Spence," J.J. said, "You seem awfully smiley today."

"I stayed with Alora and Jake last night," he said smiling big again, "They wanted to meet everyone if you're up for lunch at that diner a block down?"

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"It would be nice to officially meet her," David said, "Talking a bit while she sat in your lap wasn't my usual introduction."

Spencer blushed and stammered, "Uh yeah. We...well Jake wants to meet you guys and Alora was hoping to meet those who weren't at the bar that night."

"Sounds like a plan," Derek said rubbing his hands together, "Jake anything like Alora?"

Spencer snorted a laugh surprising the team, "I think you'll get along great."

Derek raised a brow and looked at the other team members. They all went back to their desks to start on paperwork while Spencer went to the coffee pot. Penelope followed him with a click of her neon yellow heels.

"He IS like Derek isn't he?" she asked rhetorically.

Spencer nodded as he made his coffee.

"You normally come in with a cup," Penelope pointed out.

"I didn't realize I forgot it," he said sheepishly.

"Too busy mackin on the gorgeous Peaches?" she asked crossing her arms and grinning smugly.

Spencer blushed, "I like her a lot more than I should after only a few days together."

"Love comes at different times," she said smiling gently, "Some people take years, others only need a few days. Do you think about her?"

"Always," he admitted, "I have trouble focusing on anything but her."

"You're in deep," she said, "I little birdy told me she's pretty in deep too. I will tell you the same thing I told her. Do what feels right and if you hurt her I'll hurt you."

He looked at her confused, "You're threatening both of us?"

"That way both of you are scared into submission," she joked.

He chuckled.

"I have NEVER seen you this full of joy," she said softly, "I wish you all the love and cute babies you can have."

He laughed again, "Interesting topic to bring up."

"Why?" she asked, "I love babies."

"We actually talked about that."

"You guys talked about babies!?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Well I told her a bit about the case. She asked if I'd ever thought about having any. I could see myself with kids as long as she's their mother."

"Awwwwe," Penelope said as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

She started waving her hands at her eyes to dry them, "That is the most romantic, adorable, and cute thing I have EVER heard you say. You so deserve each other. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go secretly plan your wedding."

Spencer's eyes widened, "Wh..what?"

"I'm kidding," she said and walked back to her office laughing.

 **Diner**

Alora and Jake arrived at the diner early. They found a large booth next to another empty one hoping the team would arrive in time to take them both. They ordered drinks and told the waitress they would order when the rest of their party arrived. The waitress added a reserved sign to the booth next to them so they'd have enough room.

"So how many of Pen's team have you met?" Jake asked as he looked around.

"Well the night I met Spencer, it was Pen, Hotch, Derek, Dave, and J.J. I think I have only one more to meet actually. I think her name was Emily? I didn't get to talk long with most of them."

Jake nodded and kept an eye on the doors. Alora sat across from him with a small smile as she pulled the wrapper off her straw a bit. She pulled it down a smidge before lifting it towards Jake. She blew on the straw so it popped the wrapper off and it flew at Jake's cheek. He turned his attention back to her with a lift of his brow.

"And you say _I_ act like I'm ten?" he asked

She shrugged and smiled at him. Jake looked to the doors as they opened. Spencer was through first, looking around until he spotted them in the corner. He smiled at Alora and hurried to sit down next to her. She leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Jake groaned at the PDA as Penelope giggled before she sat next to Jake. Derek sat on the other side of Penelope. Dave and Hotch took the farthest ends of the second booth, letting Emily and J.J. be closer to the rest of the group. They all ordered quickly so they could talk. Of course Derek was the first to make a comment.

"So how is the lovely couple today?" Derek asked smugly.

Alora and Spencer blushed as they looked at each other. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side.

"They've been doing just fine," Jake mumbled, "They kept me up part of the night snogging."

Derek grinned a wide toothy grin as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh reeeaally?"

Alora cleared her throat, "Jake you know Pen, this is Derek, that is J.J., Aaron or 'Hotch', Dave, and I believe Emily?"

"Yes," Emily said smiling.

"Everyone this is my cousin Jake and I'm Alora. Great to formally meet all of you," she said blushing.

"Tho I bet Pretty Boy's lap was pretty comfortable that night," Derek teased making Alora blush again.

Jake rose a brow, "Lap? I didn't hear the whole meet and greet story."

Derek and Penelope regaled Jake and Emily with how the two met.

Jake started laughing, "You are never that brave. Must really like him."

"I do," she said as her eyes softened when she looked up at Spencer who smiled back.

"Awe," Penelope said, "I'm loving all the feels today."

"Nauseating," Jake muttered.

Penelope smacked his shoulder, "And when are you proposing to that girlfriend you've had for like EVER?"

Jake turned and glared at Alora who held her hands up, "I said nothing."

Penelope's eyes widened, "You proposed?"

"Not yet," Jake said bringing out the ring to show a historically persistent Penelope, "Al suggested a treasure hunt proposal where I lead her on a chase through memories of our firsts. Where we met, first date, first kiss, and so on."

"Who knew Jake could be romantic?" Penelope said.

Jake shoved his shoulder into hers a bit, "HEY?! I am great at romance. She has no complaints."

"I don't hear her bragging either," Alora said smugly.

"Ouch brother," Derek said holding his chest, "I felt that over here."

Jake shook his head and gestured to Alora, "With family like this who needs enemies eh?"

Alora snorted, "You're just as bad as I am."

Jake turned back to her with an evil grin, "Oh the stories I could tell…"

Alora narrowed her eyes at him, "No, not gonna happen."

"Are you going to hand over that ring for inspection or continue to change the subject?" Penelope asked motioning with her hands to gimme.

Jake reluctantly handed over the ring. Penelope opened the red velvet box and whistled, "That's shiny!"

"I prefer white gold myself, but she's a traditional gold girl," Alora mentioned as the food arrived.

Penelope handed the ring back to Jake, "I approve it."

"As if I was waiting for your approval," Jake joked.

"I think I'd want a colored stone," Penelope said thoughtfully, "Tho white does go with everything. How about you Peaches?"

"I've always liked blue or purple," Alora said shrugging, "It looks so pretty with white gold."

"Only one married here is J.J.," Penelope said, "J.J. come show off that beautiful ring your sweetie got you."

J.J. smirked and leaned forward enough to show Alora the ring, "Ooooh unique. I love unique things. Is that an antique?"

"It's been in his family for a long time," J.J. admitted.

"So something with history. I totally dig it," Alora said before the tables grew quieter while they ate.

As soon as Penelope finished she smirked at Alora. Alora looked up mid bite. She rose a brow and finished her bite.

"Soooo," Penelope said before wiggling her eyebrows, "That's a lovely love bite you have there."

Alora's eyes widened and she looked at Spencer before whispering loudly, "You left a mark?"

Spencer blushed but couldn't stop the wide smile that creeped across his face, "Might have."

"My man!" Derek said laughing.

"Ehh," Jake said cringing, "Like I said earlier. You two are nauseating."

The others chuckled at Jake's expense. They finished eating, tossed their trash, and said goodbye. Spencer and Alora's goodbye was surprisingly public and mushy. His team needled him the rest of the day for his PDA. Alora grinned most of the day as Jake just shook his head at her humming. She managed to get a few more lyrics for her Spencer inspired song done too. Not bad for the day if she thought so herself.


	10. Chapter 10 Finally Alone Together

**Chapter 10 Finally Alone Together**

 **Warning….totally has smut in this chapter...in fact it practically IS the chapter.**

 **Airport**

Spencer and Alora dropped Jake off at the airport and said their goodbyes before heading back to Alora's. She packed an overnight bag and a few things to keep her sane before he took her to his place. She smirked when she saw all the nice and neat bookshelves filled with a wide array of books. His coffee table also had a small stack of what seemed to be his favorites. She smiled at him as he gestured her inside.

"I only have one bedroom," he said softly.

"I DID say I want to be with you at night. It's not a problem Spencer, in fact I prefer it. I sleep better next to you," she paused a bit, "I sound like a Hallmark card."

They both chuckled before he set her bag in his bedroom. She held a messenger bag similar to his only it was smaller, blue jean material, and had fabric painted music notes and instruments all over it. They both sat on his couch and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hmm," she said smiling mischievously, "Last time we were alone on a couch…"

Spencer cleared his throat loudly and blushed deeply. He looked down at her cuddling into his chest and saw a small blush on her cheeks as well.

"Yeah well it's hard to keep my hands off of you," he muttered softly.

"Is that a problem you usually have with women?" she asked raising a brow at him.

"No," he said truthfully as he gazed into her eyes, "Just with you."

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly as he wrapped his other arm around her. She sighed contentedly and kissed him harder while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She slid a leg over his lap and lifted herself up to straddle him. He moaned loudly as her body came down to rest against every inch of his. She pulled away to smile at him.

"Are we after a repeat of our last couch episode?" she asked quietly.

Spencer grinned back at her and pulled her back down before thrusting upwards to make her moan as well.

He nibbled on her neck and whispered, "I'm up for anything this time Baby."

She shivered pleasantly at the nickname and smiled wider as his lips drifted down to the edge of her shirt. She quickly tugged her shirt up and off to reveal a black, lacy bra. His eyes widened comically before he licked his lips and looked up at her.

"I wore this just for you," she whispered nervously, "I take it you like it?"

He nodded speechless before he pulled her towards him and closed a mouth over a clothed nipple. She moaned softly and buried a hand in his messy hair. Her nails lightly scraped his scalp causing him to groan into her chest. He ran his hands up her bare thighs to reach the warm skin underneath her bunched up skirt. He stopped when he had her arse in his hands. He pulled her tight against him so she could feel his hardened length. It was her turn to widen her eyes as she blushed lightly. He gently thrust against her again causing her to tighten her hold in his hair. She gasped loudly at the sensations coursing through her before leaning down and capturing his mouth with her own. She nibbled his bottom lip and he opened them so she could plunge her tongue in his mouth. His met hers as their breathing increased and their hearts pounded harder. She rubbed against his length and he met her when she did it again.

He removed one of his hands from her arse to run them up her thigh. He hesitated briefly before he ran his hand between her legs to rub against the matching lace panties hidden beneath. She gasped into his mouth as he gently moved her panties aside and slowly slid one long finger into her wet warmth. She let out a deep groan as he pulled out and pushed back in.

She let go of his mouth and rested her head against his neck. She wrapped her other arm around his shoulders and moaned his name as he slid a second finger into her. She was tight around him and he carefully worked his fingers to find the spots that made her cry out in pleasure. She muttered nonsense into his neck as he found a spot that made her wetter. He curled his fingers a bit before adding another digit. She let out a loud mewl. She didn't want him to stop. She wiggled a bit as she tried not to slam against his fingers.

"You okay?" he whispered huskily as he panted in her ear.

Her moans and mewls as he fingered her had him so hard he was afraid he'd bust through his slacks.

"More," she moaned before kissing him hard, "Want you Spencer. Pleeease."

He felt any resolve he had melt as she moaned his name and begged. She whimpered in disappointment as he removed his fingers.

"Wrap your legs around me," he said as he tried to stand and carry her at the same time.

He struggled a bit to gain balance as she clung to him. He hurried to his bedroom and set her down quickly, but gently. She unzipped her skirt and tossed it as he unbuttoned his vest. She got to her knees on the bed and impatiently unbuckled his pants before unzipping them and letting them fall. His boxers tented without the slacks to weigh him down and she was impressed with what she saw. He removed his vest only for her to take over the buttons on his shirt. The last two popped off accidentally and he took it off while she wore a look of triumph for not popping off more. He slid his boxers down and looked up to see her lick her lips.

He gulped at her reaction before really looking at her wearing nothing but her lacy undergarments. Her gaze turned shy as she tried not to cover herself from his view.

"You are utter perfection," he murmured.

She blushed prettily, "Did you plan on unwrapping me the rest of the way?"

Spencer smirked at the invitation and crawled onto the bed until he was above her. He leaned down to kiss her reverently as he slipped an arm under her to undo her bra. He slid the straps down her arms and tossed it somewhere in the bedroom. He kissed down her jaw to her collarbone before making a wet trail down to her breasts. He leaned on one arm while he cupped one breast before teasing her nipple. His mouth enclosed the bud of her other breast and she moaned as he let his teeth gently scrape it. She rubbed against him making him moan too. Her lacy panties against his bare skin was a new sensation.

He gulped nervously as he hoped he'd be able to make it long enough to please her. Her hands wiggled between them to bring her panties down. He took the hint and helped her remove them the rest of the way. He returned to his place above her with her legs spread to either side of him. The head of his length gently nudging against her wet folds.

Spencer huffed in frustration, "I...I don't have any protection."

She hushed him with a finger on his lips, "I'm on the pill and neither of us has done this so I think we're good yeah?"

He nodded before dipping his head down to capture her lips again. She wiggled against him causing him to still and moan gently.

"Impatient?" he asked as he buried his face in her breasts.

She giggled lightly, "Yep. We were doing good on the couch."

He lifted his head to smile gently as he searched her eyes, "You sure you're ready for this?"

"As long as it's you I'm positive," she whispered before wrapping her arms around him pulling him tight against her.

He kissed her gently again as he reached down to grab his hard length and slid himself up and down in her wetness. He pushed in his tip a bit and then pulled back making her groan at the new sensations he was causing as he slowly used her wetness to work his way inside. He felt her barrier and stilled as he looked down at her.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded as she held him tighter burying her face into his slightly muscular shoulder. He slowly pushed through and she felt a sharp twinge. She flinched a bit and he stopped.

"You okay?" he asked as he struggled to keep himself still while tangling his free hand in her hair.

She laid back and looked at him while wiggling a bit, "That didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would."

"They say it can be almost pain free depending on how relaxed or stressed you are," he said quietly.

"Well your long, talented fingers certainly got the ball rolling," she whispered grinning widely, "I think it's okay to move."

He leaned down to brush his lips against hers. She pressed against his greedily before wrapping a hand in his hair and holding him just where she wanted him. He pulled out a bit and thrust gently back in. They moaned into their kiss and he gained more confidence. He pulled almost all the way out before diving all the way back in. It jolted her to part their lips and lean her head back. She moaned as he did it again. She arched into him as he increased the speed of his thrusts. He untangled his hand from her hair and ran it down her body to her hip. He lifted her thigh higher up his hip and she tightened her hold on him with a loud mewl.

"There?" he asked breathing heavily, "Does it feel good there?"

"Yeeeeaaah," she moaned out as she lifted both legs higher up his hips.

When he thrusted in again they both let out a loud, long moan as it seemed the perfect angle for both of them. Her hands drifted down to grab his sides to keep him close.

"Spenceerrrrr," she moaned as his thrusts increased in speed.

Encouraged by her response he started pounding into her. Her fingers curled into his back leaving small, red stripes as they moved. Her moans turned to mewls again and progressively got louder the more he pounded. The sound of their sweaty skin slapping against each other filled the air as they moaned, groaned, and mewled each other's names. He felt a tightening and tried to hold back as she grabbed him tighter.

"I'm not going to ...to...last much longer," he gritted out.

He felt her tighten around him and arch her back pushing her farther onto him. He let his head drop to her shoulder as he tried to keep up the pace. He heard her moans stutter a bit and he lifted his head to watch the emotions play on her face.

Her eyes kept rolling into the back of her head as she gripped him tightly.

"Spencer," she moaned, "I think I'm going to…. to…aaaaaaaah!

Her face flushed deep red as she tightened around him causing him to let go. He jerked inside of her a couple times as she breathed heavily and he felt her wetness envelope him. He stopped himself from falling completely on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath. They stared at each other for a few minutes and they found they couldn't stop the large smiles from creeping across their faces.

He slowly got up and walked into his bathroom. He cleaned himself up and then grabbed a warm, wet washcloth. He came back into the bedroom and cleaned her gently. She pulled him down for a quick kiss before he discarded the washcloth in his dirty laundry bin. He pulled the covers back on the bed and they both climbed in slowly. He laid on his back so she could curl up into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"You aren't going to magically disappear in the morning are you?" he asked nervously.

She rose a brow and tilted her head up at him, "Why would you think that?"

"Last dream I had about you I woke up and I was alone," he whispered as he hugged her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere Baby," she smirked, "You're stuck with me now. Did you verify with Pen that I'm not some crazy lady?"

"Oh she definitely thinks you're crazy, but it's the good kind," he said chuckling softly.

"Well she wore off on me," she said snuggling in, "You can only spend so much time around her before you're certifiable."

He laughed as he shook his head, "I am so keeping you."

"You better," she yawned as she drifted off to sleep contentedly.

He smiled widely before looking down at her in his arms. He moved a section of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I could never let you go," he whispered as she slept, "I've already fallen in love with you."


	11. Chapter 11 A Fine Day

**Chapter 11 A Fine Day**

 **Two chapters in one day! I know I'm shocked too.**

 **Morning**

Alora groaned as she felt movement beneath her. Something seemed to poke her in the sides causing her to wiggle more. A small chuckle followed the pokes making her open an eye. Spencer looked up at her with a large grin on his face. She had sprawled across him in the night and she was unsure of how he could breath with her on top of him, then again she was always told she was a light thing. She glared playfully at him as he continued to grin.

"I have to get ready for work," he said quietly.

She groaned and buried her face in his chest causing her hair to spill all over his face. He sputtered a bit as he got her hair out of his mouth.

"Well that was attractive," she muttered as she lifted her head to solve the problem, "Sorry about that."

"Trying to choke me already?" he asked as he rose a brow.

"Never," she smiled softly, "So I'm going with you today?"

He nodded, "Have to leave early and take my car since the subway won't be running at the time we need. We have to fill out some paperwork and get you a temporary ID badge so you can wander around with Penelope."

She nodded at his explanation and then slipped out of the bed. She stopped on her way to the bathroom and turned around with a smirk.

"Soooo does that mean we're conserving water today and sharing the shower?" she asked mischievously.

He coughed as his eyes widened and he brought a fist up to his mouth as he cleared his throat, "Umm, if you want to?"

She smiled wider, "Think you can lift me up against the shower wall or do I have to bend over the tub?"

He coughed again as his face turned beet red, "I guess we'll have to find out."

She practically skipped to the bathroom with him close on her heels. He got the shower ready as she grabbed some towels from nearby to set on the counter. He turned to look at her. The light in the bathroom was brighter than the hallway light they'd had last night. He sucked in a breath as he realized just how gorgeous his woman was. His woman. He liked the thought of that. He grinned causing her to look at him suspiciously. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Just what are you thinking?" she asked softly in his ear.

A good chill went up his spine at her tone, "That you're mine."

She smirked, "And you're mine."

He let her slip in the shower first and followed quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as the spray rained down on them.

"I'm not sure if it's safe to try lifting you," he murmured, "Every year about 235,000 people over age 15 visit emergency rooms because of injuries suffered in the bathroom. Almost 14 percent are hospitalized. More than a third of the injuries happen while bathing or showering."

She smiled gently, "Then I guess it's option two."

His eyes widened again as he remembered. He blushed deeply, but he noticed she was doing the same.

"I'm not usually so outspoken," she muttered before rubbing her hands over her face, "I guess you make me feel brave."

"I like it when you're feeling brave," he said smiling, "It's never boring."

She giggled as she turned to him. Her eyes took in his body in all its glory. She let her fingertips brush against a scar on his neck.

"Bullet," he said softly.

She nodded as she let her fingertips tease downwards. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she wrapped her fingers around his now hardened length. It jutted out proudly and she couldn't resist the temptation to touch. It felt silkier than she imagined, tho she figured it would have to in order to work inside of her so well.

She let her fingers stroke him gently as he closed his eyes and let out an almost quiet moan. She looked up to watch his face flush. She tilted her head and lifted herself onto her toes to kiss him gently. His hand came up to bury itself in her hair to hold her there as his other arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled her tight against him, trapping her hand around his length between them. His tongue met hers as their breathing increased. He pulled away from her lips enough to kiss her jaw before nibbling on her neck. She moaned softly and reached her free hand up to bury it in his hair. He slowly pushed her back towards the shower wall.

She whispered in his ear, "I thought the statistics were against us?"

He carefully lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Someone has to make up the positive part of statistics," he said as he nibbled, kissed, and marked the tops of her breasts.

She moved her hand back between them and gripped him carefully. He moaned and leaned his forehead against her neck as she rubbed him against her wet folds. She lined him up to her entrance and he pushed himself slowly in and out until he was buried inside of her making them both groan. His hands grabbed her arse to hold her up.

He was thankful the bathtub had a textured bottom or he would've slipped in the water. She was thankful she was light enough for him to lift, tho he seemed to have a bit more muscle than his clothes led people to believe. While he wasn't built and in great shape like some, he had just enough muscle to make her drool.

She nipped at his ear when he didn't move after a few moments. He laughed deeply.

"Are you always impatient?" he asked in good humor.

She tilted her head in contemplation, "Nah. I just reeeeally like spending time with you. Tho if you don't move soon I might have to finagle my way to my feet and take charge somehow."

He chuckled again and pulled out a bit before pushing back in. She moaned quietly at the friction and he gripped her tightly as he pulled almost all the way out and then plunged back in. Her moan grew louder and he soon joined her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck with one hand buried in his hair. His head rested in her neck as he picked up speed. Soon the sound of slapping wet skin filled the air with their moans as he slammed into her. He tried to keep his feet steady as he balanced her weight, but knew it wouldn't be too much longer before he had to set her down.

He shifted his grip on her arse which hiked her thighs up higher on his hips causing her to mewl loudly. Knowing he was hitting the right spot he kept thrusting in and out. Her other hand loosened on his neck only to grip his back tightly. Small red scratches started appearing on his back again as she tried to hold on while he made her feel like glorified mush in his arms.

"Spencer," she crooned out, "I'm almost there Baby."

She felt the liquid fire burn inside as white patches started to show in her vision. Just as a tempest seemed to build, it crashed like a wave upon a shore. She tensed as her warmth clenched onto him. Her spasms pushed him over the edge and she milked him dry as he gasped for air. He let out a loud groan that sent delightful shivers down her spine. His legs started to wobble as he released. He leaned his forehead against hers as he slowly set her own jelly like legs down. She regained her footing and clung to him as she tried to catch her breath.

"That," she huffed, "Is never getting old."

He smiled gently as he kissed her hard. She returned the kiss and gently bit his bottom lip making him moan softly.

"If you kill me this way at least I'll die happy," he puffed out.

She giggled making him smile, "Perhaps we should actually wash up before we go?"

He nodded as he grabbed the shampoo before pouring some in his palm. He turned her away from him so he could work it into her hair. They helped each other clean up so they could touch each other as often as possible. Both of them found they couldn't keep their hands off each other and wondered how that would play out later in the day. They helped dry each other before they separated enough to get dressed.

She packed a few things in her bag to keep her occupied for the day while he was working. She knew Pen would probably distract her frequently, but perhaps she'd be able to finish a couple songs she'd been working on. She made sure her laptop was in there as well so she could write up the sheet music later.

He double checked his bag and they both headed out. They kept glancing at each other while they held hands to his car. He opened the door for her and she slid in with a content smile on her face. She buckled up while he opened his own door and slid in. He buckled and started the car before pulling out of his parking space.

"I usually get coffee at this place a couple blocks down if that's okay?" he asked as they held hands in between them.

"That would be great," she said, "I could use a breakfast sandwich or something if they've got anything to eat."

"Actually they do," he smirked before saying in a teasing whisper, "They even have bacon."

"Yuuuum," she moaned out making his cock twitch.

He shifted in his seat a bit at the stop light they found themselves at. He pulled into a small parking lot and parked the car. He got out and jogged around the car to open her door. She got out and pulled him tightly against her. She gave him a hard, needy kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered huskily, "My Good Sir."

"Anytime My Lady," he whispered back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door of the quaint coffee shop.

They ordered their coffee and quite a few bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwiches. They made their way back to his car and soon found themselves in a parking lot near the FBI building. He held her hand as they made it inside. He tugged her gently towards the sign in desk.

"Morning Ms. Josephine," he said politely to an older lady that reminded Alora of her grandmother, "I need to sign in someone for protective custody. She'll need an ID badge while she's here."

"Looks like she'll be needing a more permanent ID badge if those hands are any sign," she said smirking.

Spencer blushed a bit and nodded sheepishly, "She's also my girlfriend."

Alora beamed at his words. Ms. Josephine nodded, satisfied, before reaching for a nearby filing cabinet. She dug into a few file folders before coming across what she needed. She pulled out a small packet of paper and handed them off to Spencer. He thanked her and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He let go of Alora's hand and filled out his portion of the papers. He slid the rest in front of Alora and she looked down to read. Spencer handed her his pen and she filled out the remainder of the paperwork before handing them back. He looked them over, memorized the information, and then handed them back to Ms. Josephine. She scanned the papers into her computer and an ID badge printed out after her confirmation. She handed it to Alora.

"You two have a fiiiine day now you hear?" she said with a wink, "Tho by the look of your necks you two already did."

Alora and Spencer blushed a deep red as they looked at each other and noticed the hickies that were hard to cover. It was worse on Alora as she had worn a lower cut blouse revealing a few more marks. Ms. Josephine just chuckled lightly and mumbled something about being that age again. Spencer took her hand again and led her to an elevator where he scanned his ID badge before it opened. They both entered and waited for the doors to close. They looked at each other and smiled before looking back at the doors. As they slid open on the appropriate floor, she got her first glimpse of the area Spencer and Penelope worked in. She noticed the cubicles beyond the glass and she smiled as Spencer nudged her towards it. She let him lead her inside and to his desk.

Everything on his desk was neat and organized. He had a single picture of a woman with long, blonde hair and a small boy that she guessed to be him. He set his bag under the desk and pulled one of the other chairs over. He set the bag of breakfast sandwiches down and they both set down their coffee. They sat and ate every crumb.

"We worked up quite the appetite," she whispered as she smiled sheepishly.

"Yes we did," he said proudly, but just as quietly.

He took her hand and used his foot to scoot the wheeled chair towards his. He leaned forward and kissed her gently before leaning back with a small smile.

"Good morning my lovelies!" Pen's voice yelled boisterously from the glass doors that were whooshing closed behind her.

"Good morning," Alora sung back to her.

Pen stopped in her tracks and tilted her head as she arrived next to them. Her eyes narrowed taking in the hickies and the large content smiles.

"Ooooooooh," Pen said in her ah hah voice, "You two are together together. Like my dream of adorable, little, genius, babies has increased in probability!"

Alora rose a brow, "I'm on the pill."

"Oh," Pen said disappointed as she caved in on herself, "Patience is a virtue I don't usually have."

Pen straightened back up, "But fear not, I have hope and tons of cheerful kitty posters so I am all good. Thanks by the way for the new troll doll. It's rainbow hair fits in."

"You're welcome," Alora said smiling.

"And the tiara and princess dress it's wearing makes me smile everytime I see it," Pen clapped her hands together, "So. You will probably spend most of your time with me in my room when they're gone until we can find Creeper McCreepfest. Otherwise you probably just want a desk near Boy Wonder here where you can work?"

Alora nodded.

"Well," Pen said exaggeratingly as she gestured to the desk right next to Spencer, "This one happens to be available."

"Convenient," Alora said.

Spencer just smiled gently as he nodded.

Alora scooted her chair into the unoccupied cubicle that Spencer had 'coincidently' taken the chair from. She opened her messenger bag and pulled out her laptop and some papers.

"You don't plan on plugging in for internet do you?" Penelope asked.

"No, I don't need it here," Alora said, "I understand that if I were allowed onto your precious network I could be potentially hacked and I don't want to be responsible for bringing down the FBI."

"Been there done that," Penelope mumbled before cheering up, "Did you get that new music software I sent you?"

"Yes, I already have it installed and I get to test it today," she said motioning to her headphones.

"Sweet," Penelope said, "Do I get to hear one of the new ones?"

"I do have one that's ready for a second pair of ears, tho I was hoping to get Spencer's opinion on it too."

"Load her up," Penelope said taking the headphones and putting them on.

Alora queued up one of her recently finished songs and sat back to watch Penelope's face. The grin got wider as she listened to the lyrics. When the song was finished she handed the headphones back.

"Well you got my stamp of approval," Penelope said before turning to the glass doors and seeing Morgan and J.J. enter.

Spencer held his hand out in a gimme motion. Alora smirked and handed him the headphones. She waited until he had them on to start the song again. His eyes widened a bit at the beat, but he seemed to enjoy the rhythm. When he handed her back the phones he smiled at her.

"I have to say I'm usually a classical fan, but your style is starting to grow on me quite well," he said.

Alora smiled wider, "Well thank you Good Sir."

"Anything for My Lady," he said bowing a bit dramatically.

They both busted out a laugh causing Derek to look over at them while he set his things on his desk across from Spencer's.

"I missed something," Derek said before looking at them both very carefully, "Tho evidently not much. Those are hickies."

"Spot on chap," Alora joked, "That one wasn't too hard to notice tho was it?"

Derek grinned his wide, toothy grin, "My man, it is about time!"

Spencer blushed and cleared his throat before sending a sexually heated look to Alora. She grinned wider and crossed her arms over her chest while she leaned back in the chair.

Emily soon arrived and sat at the desk across from Alora while Aaron and David came out of Aaron's office.

"Well well weeeeelll," David said teasingly, "If it isn't the lovebirds. How are we doing this morning?"

"Quite well," Alora said with a cheshire grin.

Spencer nodded in agreement before looking at Alora affectionately.

"We got a case?" J.J. asked.

"Not at the moment," Aaron said, "Looks like a paperwork day unless we get called for an emergency"

They all nodded and drifted back to their desks. Aaron stayed next to Alora.

"I have to ask you to sign a form for while you are here," Aaron said to Alora, "A confidentiality form. Anything you overhear or see while here unless we call you in to testify is the general scope of the document."

"No problem," Alora said as her eyes flicked quickly over the paper.

She read it almost as fast as Spencer would and then signed it.

"I'll get you a copy just in case," Aaron said.

"I'll be here," she joked.

Aaron smirked slightly and returned to his office.


End file.
